Wicked
by CreepyFan
Summary: My version of the show. Same songs, characters, etc. First Wicked fanfic. Please R&R. Yes, there will be some changes. Maybe I will make it into a movie one day in my movie directing carrer. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**WICKED**

**Introduction**

(The story begins with Galinda narrating the story. . .)

Galinda: Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? Well, that's a good question. One that many people find, uh . . . confusifying. I did know someone who seemed wicked, but it wasn't always like that. You can say she was . . . well, different. But also . . . she was my best friend.

(Upon a night at the Governor of Munchkinland's household, a necklace lies on a small table with a green heart charm attach to it, gleaming right next to a green letter with OZ printed on top. Melena, the governor's wife, picks up the necklace and looks at it with such curiosity. She also reads the letter to herself, scanning the words quickly. Soon, a midwife enters.)

Midwife: Dearie. (Melena turns to Midwife.) You understand that the child is . . .

Melena: Yes, I understand. Have you spoken with my husband yet?

Midwife: (Sighs) Yes, milady, but he's not happy at all.

(Melena sets the letter back down on the table, but still holds on to the necklace. She turns to the midwife.)

Melena: I . . . I would like to see her.

Midwife: (Bows) As you wish, milady.

(Melena enters the master suite, entering quietly, and shutting the door as softly as possible. She walks over to the window, where the moonlight shines on a crib. She can hear a baby, her first-born daughter, fussing. She reaches in the crib and cradles the bundle of life in her arms. As the infant opens her eyes, we can see that the girl is green skinned, she looks up at her mother and all Melena can do is smile.)

Melena: Hello there, little one. (Wiping away the tears) You truly are beautiful.

(She brushes the baby's cheek as it coos happily. Then, Melena holds up the necklace that she was still carrying and looks back at her daughter. She warps it gently around the infant's neck.)

Melena: For my dearest daughter . . . Elphaba. My sweet, sweet Elphaba. (Elphaba laughs)

(Galinda Continues to Narrate . . .)

Galinda: Yes, her mother loved her very much. Unfortunately, her father never showed any love to her. And of course time pasts and she was a normal kid. Well, sort of.

(Story moves years later. Young Elphaba, who is about eight, is at the playground of her school. There, her younger sister, Nessarose or Nessa, is being teased by other girls.)

Girl 1: Why are you in that silly old chair?

Girl 2: Because you can't walk, Twinkle toes?

(Other children on the playground start to laugh at her. All, except Elphaba.)

Girl 2: What a weirdo.

(There, Elphaba steps in between the two girls and her sister, mad of course.)

Young Elphaba: Hey! Leave my sister alone!

Young Nessa: (Begging) Elphaba! Don't!

Girl 1: Oh, yeah? Or else what, Froggy?

Young Elphaba: (Uncertain) Uh . . . Something . . . Something very bad!

(Laughing Grows Louder)

Girl 1: Whatever, freak!

(Laughing continues as the girls turns by to Nessa, pushing her around in her chair.)

Young Elphaba: No! Stop! . . . LEAVE HER ALONE!

(The girls suddenly shoot up into the air. The children now start laughing at them, including Nessa. Elphaba only looks up in horror.)

Both Girls: AHHHH!

Girl 1: Get us down! Help!

Girl 2: Stop it, Elphaba!

Young Elphaba: Well, it can't get any worse.

(But she spoke too soon, for a teacher comes behinds her with a furious look. Elphaba looks up with a nervous grin.)

Young Elphaba: Oops.

(Later that night, Melena is sitting with Nessa and Elphaba as they tell her what happened at school that day.)

Young Elphaba: But Mother. You should have been there. They were making funny of Nessa and I just . . . I couldn't help myself.

Melena: Elphaba, I know you were standing up for your sister, but you know how your powers can be and you have to be very careful with them.

Young Nessa: They call me "twinkle toes", mother.

Young Elphaba: At least you were called "Froggy" . . . again. (Sighs) I don't like to be different.

Melena: Everyone is different, sweetie.

Young Elphaba: But Father doesn't even love me. He never did.

(Melena looks down at her daughters and can see they're depressed. She knows how to cheer them up.)

Melena: Girls, don't ever let anyone or anything get in the way of who you really are. You are you. And you are truly blessed for that no matter what people think.

(Sings) _Unlimited_

_Your future is unlimited_

_And don't you think of_

_What others say about you_

_Darlings . . ._

Now, get some rest. It's been a long day. (Kisses Elphaba on the head) Good night, Elphaba.

Young Elphaba: Good night, mother.

Melena: Good night, Nessa. (Kisses her)

Young Nessa: Night, mother.

(Later that night when everyone is asleep, Elphaba walks to her window and looks up at the stars in the sky. She sees a shooting star flying through the sky. She closes her eyes and makes a wish.)

Young Elphaba: Someday, I'll be the most important person in all of OZ. No one will ever make fun of me again! Someday . . . I'll be like everyone else.

(Galinda's Narrating Continues . . .)

Galinda: Well, you can clearly see that all she wanted was to be normal. I mean, it's not easy being green. But things didn't change . . . That is until she met me. (Giggles)


	2. First Day of School

**WICKED**

**Chapter 1**

(The story moves to years in the future to Shiz University as new and old students come in to register. Everyone is talking to one another and things are rather calm. That is until Galinda comes rolling in on top of her big pile of pink luggage.)

Galinda: Coming through! (Sings) _AHHHHH!_ (Bumps into a few students) Oops! Sorry about that! (Giggles) All right, boys! Bring the rest of the bags! (Students gather around her excitedly) Oh! Greetings, one and all! Don't worry; everyone will have a chance to talk to me later. (Behind her, a munchkin name Boq comes waddling in with a few more of her pink suitcases.) Oh, Biq! Thank you so much for bringing in my stuff. I just got my nails done, so I couldn't help you carry any bags in.

(Boq dumps the luggage to the floor and catches his breath.)

Boq: (Panting) Of course, Miss Galinda. And it's Boq, by the way.

Galinda: Oh! Well . . . Thanks again, Biq!

(Students continue to talk in the halls. Soon after, Elphaba comes in with her suitcase. She has grown into an intelligent, young lady. She takes a good look around, amazed at what she sees.)

Elphaba: (To herself) Oh, sweet Oz! It's bigger than what I imagined it!

(There, everyone turns to her and it's all of a sudden dead silent.)

Elphaba: (Looking at the students) What? What are you looking at? Wait! Do I have something in my teeth? (Covers her mouth for a moment, then it clicks) Okay, let's just get this out of the way.

(She sets her suitcase down furiously and walks to the students, who back away.)

Elphaba: All right, if you are just wondering about-Well, this! **No**, I'm not seasick! **Yes**, I was born green! And **No**, I didn't chew grass as a child!

(There, her father and governor of Munchkinland, Frex, wheels Nessa in the school.)

Elphaba: Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. (Nessa waves) As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color and-.

Frex: (Furiously) Elphaba! (He pulls her aside) For once, would you stop making a spectacle of yourself!

Elphaba: I'm sorry, sir.

Frex: Now, you know the reason why I send you here and one reason only. To-

Elphaba: (Cuts in) Look after Nessarose. I know.

(Frex walks over to Nessa, holding out a box.)

Frex: There's my precious little girl! Oh, Nessa!

Nessa: Yes, Father? (He pulls a pair of silver shoes from the box.) Oh, my! Father, what beautiful shoes!

Frex: A parting gift for the future governor of Munchkinland. (He kisses her on the head)

Nessa: (Nervously) Oh! Of, course. Um, Thank you, Father. (Takes the shoes and tries them on)

Frex: (Turns by to Elphaba) Now, you take care good of your sister. And try not to talk so much. (He shoves the shoe box to her rudely and leaves.)

Elphaba: (To herself) That's all he ever says to me.

(Nessa looks at her shoes with a sad look. Elphaba kneel down to her.)

Elphaba: You all right?

Nessa: Yeah. I mean, future governor. That's big.

Elphaba: Don't worry, Nessa. It'll be alright, I promise. (Nessa smiles)

Morrible: Attention, students! Attention! Thank you and welcome, new and old, to Shizzzzzzz University! I am the headmistress, Madame Morrible, and I speak for my fellow faculty members here at Shiz University when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes . . . for some of you that is. (Galinda raises her hand) Yes, miss-uh-

Galinda: Oh! Galinda Upland of the Upperuplands. I've already been assigned a private suite.

Students: Aww . . .

Galinda: Don't ever fret! You may all come visit me as much as you like. (Students Cheer)

Morrible: Yes, I was just getting to that.

(As Morrible continues talking, a few students talk to Galinda.)

Student 1: Galinda, you are so good.

Student 2: Really, really good, Miss Galinda.

Galinda: Oh, why thank you.

Morrible: Now, we can move on to room assignments if there isn't anymore-

Galinda: (Raising her hand again.) Oh! Oh! Oh!

Morrible: Yes, Miss Galinda?

Galinda: Oh! Well, you see, I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and it's sorta my point being here. I wish to study with the best of the best, which is you.

Morrible: Charming, aren't you?

Galinda: (Flips her hair) Oh, I know. But perhaps you recall my essay. Remember: "Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point". I hate to brag, but I'm proud of it.

Morrible: Miss Galinda, I hate to rain on your parade, but I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.

Galinda: Umm. You're looking at her. (Points at herself)

Elphaba: (Taps on Morrible's shoulder) Excuse me, Madame? We haven't received our room assignments yet-

Morrible: Ah! Yes! (Passes Elphaba and walks over to Nessa.) You must be Miss Nessarose, the governor's daughter. I must say, you are tragically beautiful. Now, let's see- (Sees Elphaba and jumps back a little) And you must be . . .

Elphaba: Elphaba. I'm the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic.

Morrible: Yes . . . I'm sure you're very bright.

Galinda: (Scoffs) No kidding.

Morrible: Miss Galinda, if you would mind. (Goes over her list)

(Galinda turns back to Boq.)

Galinda: You know what? I don't think she read my essay.

Boq: That's just isn't fair! You should say something!

Galinda: Biq, you might be right.

Boq: It's Boq!

Galinda: Right!

(Morrible continues to look at her clipboard.)

Morrible: Hmm. That's strange. I don't seem to have you on my list. But not to worry. I'm sure that someone will be willing to share a room with you. Like . . .

(At that very moment, Galinda raises her hand high, getting Morrible's attention.)

Galinda: Uh, Madame Morrible-

Morrible: Like her!

Galinda: Huh?

Morrible: Miss Elphaba, you will be sharing a room with . . . Miss Galinda!

Galinda: WHAT?

Elphaba: Wait a minute! What about Nessa?

Galinda: (Steps in) And me having my own room?

Morrible: Miss Nessarose shall be sharing my private compartment where I can assist her as needed. Come along, Nessa. (Elphaba stops her)

Elphaba: Oh no, no, no, no, no! Uh, sorry Madame Morrible, but I don't think you understand. I've always looked after my sister. I promised my mother on her death bed that I would watch over her and my father and-

Morrible: Miss Elphaba. I assure you that your sister will be quite fine with me.

Elphaba: But-

Morrible: Everyone, to your rooms at once! (She starts pushing Nessa out.)

Elphaba: No! Wait! . . . LET HER GO!

(All of a sudden, Nessa's wheelchair is slipped away from Morrible's hands and begins to wheel itself back to Elphaba. Everyone gasps in shock, especially Galinda.)

Galinda: How did she do that?

Elphaba: Oh, no. I am so sorry, Madame. Please forgive me. I didn't- It's just that sometimes it over comes me and-

Morrible: No! Not another word! . . . You should never apologize for talent.

Elphaba: What?

Morrible: Miss, Elphaba, have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

Elphaba: Sorcery, Madame?

Morrible: Yes! You, my dear, have a gift. I shall tutor you myself, and no one else!

Galinda: But Madame Morrible-

Morrible: I am sorry. I have decided. (She Leaves with Nessa.)

Galinda: But I-I . . . . Hmph!

(She walks off in anger, leaving Elphaba alone. She grabs her suitcase and starts to talk with herself.)

Elphaba:  
>Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide<em>. <em>Is a talent?

_(Sings) That could  
>Help me meet the Wizard<br>If I make good  
>So I'll make good<em>

(As she sings at first, she's rather nervous, but throughout the song, she has more confidences.)

_When I meet the Wizard,  
>Once I prove my worth,<br>And then I'll meet the Wizard  
>What I've waited for since,<br>(Spoken: Since birth)  
>And with all his Wizard wisdom,<br>By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
>Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: <em>Dumb?)_  
>Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?<br>_(Chuckles) No.

_He'll say to me,  
>"I see who you truly are -<br>A girl on whom I can rely!"  
>And that's how we'll begin<br>The Wizard and I_

(Some students bump her as they walk by, but she didn't care.)

_Once I'm with the Wizard  
>My whole life will change<br>'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
>No one thinks you're strange!<br>No father is not proud of you,  
>No sister acts ashamed<br>And all of Oz has to love you  
>When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed<br>And this gift or this curse  
>I have inside<br>Maybe at last, I'll know why  
>When we are hand in hand -<br>The Wizard and I!_

(She sits on her suitcase, in a way, imitating the wizard.)

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
>A girl who is so superior,<br>Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
>Have a matching exterior?<br>And since folks here to an absurd degree  
>Seem fixated on your verdigris.<br>Would it be all right by you  
>If I de-greenified you?" <em>

_And though of course,  
>That's not important to me.<br>_(Spoken: All right, why not?) _I'll reply  
>Oh, what a pair we'll be<br>The Wizard and I;  
>Yes, what a pair we'll be<br>The Wizard and..._

(She looks at her necklace that her mother gave to her as a baby as the lullaby melody plays.)

_Unlimited  
>My future is unlimited<br>And I've just had a vision  
>Almost like a prophecy<br>I know - it sounds truly crazy  
>And true, the vision's hazy<br>But I swear, someday there'll be  
>A celebration throughout Oz<br>That's all to do with me!_

(She climbs up on a statue, singing the last verse of the song with full confidences.)

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
>Feeling things I've never felt.<br>And though I'd never show it,  
>I'd be so happy, I could MELT!<br>And so it will be  
>For the rest of my life,<br>And I want nothing else  
>Till I die.<br>Held in such high esteem.  
>When people see me, they will scream<br>For half of Oz's favorite team!  
>The wizard<em>

_And I . . ._

(Song Ends)


	3. Loathing Roommates

**WICKED**

**Chapter 2**

(Later that day, Galinda is in her room unpacking her multiple pink suitcases, still mad. Then, Elphaba enters.)

Elphaba: Oh! There you are. (Shutting the door) I was wondering where you were. Well, of course, you be in here in our-(Galinda gives her a harsh look, making her stop.) Never mind.

(She walks over to her bed and sits down. It's a moment of silence.)

Elphaba: So, what do you think of the school?

Galinda: (Sarcastically) It's fabulous.

Elphaba: I know. I think it's amazing. The library is huge, the gardens are beautiful, and everything else is just wonderful.

Galinda: Yes! Everything is wonderful. Just wonderful!

(Moment of silence again)

Elphaba: You know, I was-

Galinda: Are you always this talkative?

Elphaba: Well, normally, no.

Galinda: Then, let's try to be normal. Of course, it may be a hard for you to do. And another thing, this half is my side of the room.

(She takes a long piece of tape and uses it to draw a line on the floor, spitting the room in half.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) Okay. If you are still mad at me from earlier, then-

Galinda: (Sarcastically) Nooooo! Why would I be mad at you? I mean, all you done is being my roommate, take my spot in Sorcery, and NEARLY CRUSHING ALL MY DREAMS IN TO MILLIONS OF PIECES! (Elphaba gives her a look.) Like I said, there's no reason to be mad.

Elphaba: Right.

(Yet another moment of silence)

Elphaba and Galinda: I'm going to write a letter.

(At the same time, they sit on their beds, pull out a piece of paper and pen, and start writing. As the song begins, they are speaking in their minds.)

Galinda: Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle . . .

Elphaba: My dear father . . .

Elphaba and Galinda: _(Singing) There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,_

Elphaba: _But of course I'll care for Nessa_

Galinda: _But of course I'll rise above it_

Elphaba and Galinda: _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, _Yes.

(Looking at each other and returning back to their letters.)

_There's been some confusion for you  
>see my roommate is...<em>

_(Galinda looks at her roommate and writes down the following)_

Galinda: _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
>Altogether quite impossible to describe...<em>

(Elphaba takes a look at her roommate and writes down one word . . .)

Elphaba: Blonde.

(During this part of the song, they get up and unpack their things as they sing aloud.)

Galinda: _What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new?  
><em>  
>Elphaba: <em>I felt the moment <em>

_I laid eyes on you  
><em>  
>Galinda: (Hand on pulse) <em>My pulse is rushing<em>

Elphaba: (Hand on head_) My head_ _is reeling_

Galinda: (Hands on face) _My face is flushing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _What is this feeling _

_Fervid as a flame,  
>Does it have a name,<em>

_Yes . . ._

(They shut their suitcases at the same time.)

_Loathing _

(Looking at each other) _Unadulterated loathing_

Galinda: For your face.

Elphaba: Your voice.

Galinda: Your clothing!

Elphaba and Galinda: _Lets just say _

_I loathe it all.  
>Every little trait however small,<br>makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing_

(The setting moves to the school class rooms where Elphaba and Galinda continue to loath one another by drawing bad pictures, making faces, etc.)

_There's a strange exilhiration _

_In such total detestation. _

_It's so pure so strong  
>Though I do admit it came on fast<br>Still I do believe that it can last  
>And I will be loathing,<br>Loathing you my whole life long_

(In the hallway, students gather around Galinda)

Students: _Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
>How do you stand it I don't think I could<br>She's a terror. She's a tartar. We don't mean to show a bias,  
>But Galinda you're a martyr.<em>

Galinda: (Spotlight) Well . . .

_These things are sent to try us._

(Elphaba rolls her eyes)

Students: _Poor Galinda forced to reside  
>With someone so disgusticified<br>We just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
>We share your loathing.<em>

Elphaba and Galinda: _What is this feeling _

_So sudden and new?_

Students: _Unadulterated loathing!_

Elphaba and Galinda: _I felt the moment _

_I laid eyes on you_

Students: _Her face, her voice, her clothing! Let's just say . . ._

Elphaba and Galinda: _My pulse is rushing._

_My head is reeling._

Students: _We loath it all!_

Elphaba and Galinda: _Oh! What is this feeling!_

Students: _Trait however small_

Elphaba and Galinda: _Does it have a name?_

Students: _Makes our very flesh begin to crawl_

Elphaba and Galinda: _Yes . . ._

All: _AHHH . . ._

(Galinda looks around, making sure Elphaba was gone, but as she turns around, Elphaba is standing right there.)

Elphaba and Galinda: _Loathing_

Students: _Loathing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _There's a strange exhilaration_

Students: _Loathing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _In such total detestation _

Students: _Loathing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _It's so pure so strong_

_Students: So strong_

_Elphaba and Galinda: Though I do admit it came on fast  
>still I do believe that it can last and I will be<em>

All: _Loathing _

Elphaba and Galinda: _For forever_

All: _Loathing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _Truly deeply_

All: _Loathing_

Elphaba and Galinda: _You . . ._

Students: _Loathing you_

Elphaba and Galinda: _My whole life long_

Students: _Loathing,_

_Unadulterated loathing_

(As the song comes to an end, both girls exchange the same loathing look.)

Elphaba: Boo!

Galinda: Ahh!

Elphaba: Ha! Ha! (Song Ends)


	4. Dr Dillamond's Class

**WICKED**

**Chapter 3**

(Later that afternoon, talkative students enter the classroom of Dr. Dillamond, including Elphaba, Galinda, Boq, and Nessa. Soon, the old goat enters the room.)

Dillamond: Good afternoon, students!

All: (Unexcited) Good afternoon, Dr. Dillamond.

Dillamond: Alright then, everyone take your sits! Quickly, quickly, thank you!

(While the teacher is talking, Galinda throws a paper ball at Elphaba, who's in front of her taking notes. As Elphaba turns to her, Galinda quickly point to Boq, whose is next to her and is too busy taking notes as well.)

Dillamond: Now, I have read your most recent essays! And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda!

Galinda: Uh, It's Galinda. Ga-lin-da.

Dillamond: I beg your pardon?

Galinda: Well, all my other professors seem to be able to pronounce my name right. I mean, I don't really see how hard it can be.

Elphaba: (Turns to Galinda) Maybe your name isn't the most important thing in Doctor Dillamond's life. He may be not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are just different!

(Moment of Silence)

Galinda: Well, it seems the artichoke is steamed.

Students: Oh . . .

Dillamond: (Hushing his students) Ladies and Gentlemen, please! Miss Elphaba has a point! It wasn't always this way. If you could only see how it once was. Where an antelope explicates a sonnet. Or perhaps a snow leopard solving an equation. And-And a wildebeest waxing philosophic. Our dear Oz, I'm afraid, is becoming less and less . . . (Looks at Elphaba) . . . colorful. (Some students snickering) Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion? (Elphaba raises her hand.) Yes?

Elphaba: The great drought?

Dillamond: Precisely! And can anyone, besides Miss Elphaba, tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? (Galinda Raises Hand.) Ah! Yes, Miss Glinda...

Galinda: It's **Ga**linda! And I have a question: Why can't you just teach us history instead of always harping on the past?

(Students turn to Dillamond.)

Dillamond: Well, uh, perhaps what I'm about to show you will enlighten you to-

(He turns the chalkboard over. On it is written: ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. He turns to the class, demanding an answer.)

Dillamond: All right. Who is responsible for this? (No respones) Well? (Bell rings.) Very well, you're dismissed.

(Everyone starts to leave the classroom. Elphaba and Nessa are about to leave as well, but Elphaba sees Dillamond with a sad look.)

Nessa: Elphaba? Are you coming?

(The green girl takes a moment to think and turns to her sister.)

Elphaba: You go ahead, Nessa. I'll see you later.

Nessa: Oh! Okay. See you later, Elphaba.

(As Nessa wheels herself out, Elphaba walks to the board and looks at the words written. Dillamond turns to her.)

Dillamond: Don't worry about me, dear. I'll be fine. Why don't you go along and enjoy your friends. (Gathers his papers)

Elphaba: Well, to tell you the truth: I don't have any friends. Would you like to share my lunch?

(Dillamond looks at her speechless)

Dillamond: Oh, why thank you, Miss Elphaba.

(She pulls out a candy bar and unwraps it. He takes the paper and begins to eat it. Elphaba giggles. He turns back to the board. He frowns.)

Dillamond: I- (Clears throat) I seem to have lost my appetite.

Elphaba: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but that doesn't mean that you should.

Dillamond: Oh my dear, it isn't only the words on the board. It's the things one hears these days... dreadful things!

(Dillamond looks around to make sure no one was around and leans closer to Elphaba)

Dillamond: (Whispers) I believe something bad is happening in Oz.

Elphaba: (Whispers) Something bad? In Oz?

Dillamond: Yes. Something truly Baahhh! (Elphaba gasps) Sorry, I mean "bad".

Elphaba: Dr. Dillamond, are you alright? Here I-I can get you some water.

Dillamond: (Stops her) No! No. It's just that something came over me. That's all.

Elphaba: So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But . . . how?

Dillamond: I wish I knew.

Morrible: Miss Elphaba!

(Madame Morrible enters the room.)

Morrible: Ah! There you are! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.

Elphaba: Oh, I was, but I just-

Morrible: Oh, no matter. Just making sure I'm not misplacing my trust in you.

Elphaba: (Nods) Yes, Madame.

Morrible: Good. Now, come. We must go and learn. (Giggles and Leaves.)

Elphaba: (Turns to Dillamond) I'd better go.

Dillamond: I understand.

(Elphaba starts to leaves, but turns back.)

Elphaba: Doctor Dillamond? If something bad is happening to the animals, shouldn't someone tell the Wizard. Isn't it why we have a Wizard?

Dillamond: You know, my dear. Perhaps you're right.

(She smiles.)

Morrible: Miss Elphaba?

Elphaba: I'm coming! Good bye.

(Dillamond waves and as she leaves, he turns to the board and sighs.)


	5. Dancing Through Life Part 1

**WICKED**

**Chapter 4**

(The next day, Elphaba is studying on her bed while Galinda is staring out the window, which distracts Elphaba. She tries to focus, but can't.)

Elphaba: Galinda, what are you-

Galinda: (Harshly) Sh! Not now!

Elphaba: But I was just-

Galinda: Sh!

Elphaba: But-

Galinda: SHHH!

(Elphaba gives up.)

Elphaba: Fine, don't tell me, then.

(She goes back to work. Galinda turns to her.)

Galinda: Well, if you must know. I am on a look out.

Elphaba: For what? More of your luggage?

Galinda: Oh, ha, ha, very-

(Out in the distance, a trumpet fanfare plays.)

Galinda: Oh! He's here!

Elphaba: (Rushes to the window.) What? Who?

Announcer: (In a distance) Presenting his royal highness! The Winkie Prince: Prince Fiyero Tiggular!

Elphaba: Who is the name of Oz is that?

Galinda: Only the most handsome and adorable Winkie Prince in all of Oz! And someday, he's going to be my prince charming! (Screams in Elphaba's ear) Oh, I can just picture it now: Fiyero and I growing old together with our two children, Flinda and Giyero. (Sighs.)

Elphaba: Wow! That must be some world you have up there. (Walks to her bed and gathers her stuff.)

Galinda: You know. I should introduce myself.

Elphaba: Sure. Go down there like a complete blonde you are and introduce myself.

Galinda: (Gasps) I WILL! Here I come, Fiyero!

(As she hurries out of the room, she bumps into Elphaba, which makes her drop her books.)

Elphaba: Hey! (She scoffs as she picks up her stuff.) Prince Charming.

(On the school grounds, Fiyero is asleep as he's pulled in by carriage to the entrance.)

Servant: Shiz University, your highness. Your highness?

(Fiyero is snoring aloud, so the servant taps on his shoulder to wake him up.)

Fiyero: (Snorts) Huh? What?

Servant: We're here, sir.

Fiyero: Oh, joy.

Servant: When would you want me back, sir?

Fiyero: Oh! don't worry about that. (Yawns) I won't stay that long.

Servant: Why, yes. Of course, sir.

(In the background, Boq looks at the prince with disgust. Then, Galinda comes from behind him.)

Boq: (Nervously) Oh, Miss-Miss Galinda! I'm so glad to see you. You see, like other people, we munchkins have feelings a-a-and I've been trying to tell you-

Galinda: Sh! Not now, Biq!

Boq: It's Boq!

Galinda: Right! I really want to see Fiyero.

Boq: HIM? But . . . But he has the most scandalacious reputation!

Galinda: (Grins) I know. Oh! Here he come! Quick! Hide!

(She pushes Boq into the bushes, out of sight. She starts flipping her hair as Fiyero walks passes her.)

Galinda: Why, hello there.

Fiyero: Oh, um, hi.

Galinda: I'm sorry, were you looking for something? Or someone?

Fiyero: Yes, I was looking for um … (Looks at his schedule) Ah! History Class?

(At that moment, Boq pokes his head out of the bush.)

Boq: It's right over there! (Crawls out of the bush) But I'm afraid the class just ended.

Fiyero: Well, I just came here in the nick of time! (To Galinda) And you are, my dear?

Galinda: (Holds out her hand.) Galinda, your highness.

Fiyero: Galinda (Kisses her hand.) What a pleasure. (She giggles, which disgusts Boq even more.) So, what does one so for fun?

Boq: Study!

Fiyero: Study, huh? Well, once again, the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to my hands, but I'm up for a challenge.

Boq: (Stammers.) For what?

Fiyero: Well, listen here, Shorty.

(He sits Boq on a bench as the music starts playing.)

Fiyero: You see, the trouble with schools is . . .  
>(Sings) <em>They always try to teach the wrong lesson<br>Believe me, I've been kicked out  
>of enough of them to know<em>

Boq: That's for sure.

Fiyero: _They want you to become less callow  
>less shallow<br>but I say: "why invite stress in?"  
>Stop studying strife<br>and learn to life "the unexamined . . ._ (Snaps his fingers and a spot light shines on him) _Life_

(He takes Boq's book and tosses it aside. Boq goes after it as Fiyero continues to sing to Galinda.)

Fiyero:_ Dancing through life_  
><em>skimming the surface<em>  
><em>gliding where turf is smooth<em>  
><em>life's more painless<em>  
><em>for the brainless<em>  
><em>why think too hard?<em>  
><em>when it's so soothing<em>  
><em>dancing through life<em>  
><em>no need to tough it<em>  
><em>when you can sluff it off as i do<em>  
><em>nothing matters<em>  
><em>but knowing nothing matters<em>  
><em>it's just life<em>  
><em>so keep dancing through...<em>

(During this part of the song, Boq tries to get to Galinda, but Fiyero always pushes him away.)

Fiyero:_ Dancing through life  
>swaying and sweeping<br>and always keeping cool  
>life is fraughtless<br>when you're thoughtless  
>those who don't try<br>never look foolish  
>dancing through life<br>mindless and careless  
>make sure your where less<br>trouble is rife  
>woes are fleeting<br>blows are glancing  
>when you're dancing<br>through life . . ._

(To Galinda) So, what's the most swankified place in town?

Galinda: That, my friend, would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

Fiyero: Sounds perfect! (Takes Galinda and tangos with her)

(Sings) _Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
>we'll meet there later tonight<br>we can dance till it lights  
>find the prettiest girl...<br>give her a whirl  
>right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom<br>come on, follow me  
>you'll be happy to be there...<em>

All: _Dancing through life  
>Down at the Ozdust...<br>_  
>Fiyero: <em>If only because dust is what we come to...<br>_  
>All: <em>Nothing matters<br>but knowing nothing matters  
><em>  
>Fiyero: <em>It's just..<em>

All: _Life . . ._

Fiyero: _So keep dancing through..._

(Fiyero steps aside as finally Boq gets his chance with Galinda.)

Boq: Miss Galinda?

Galinda: Yes, Biq?

Boq: Boq! Anyway, I was hoping you'll save at least one  
>dance for me. I'll be right there waiting all night.<p>

(There, Galinda spots Nessa with friends. There, she hatches up a plan.)

Galinda: Oh! Well, that is rather kind of you, but you know what would  
>be even kinder? (Boq shakes his head) See her? (Points at Nessa)<p>

Boq: Yes.

Galinda: Well, I think it would be just unfair for us to go and not her. And if I were her, I would want a certain someone to ask me to go to the dance.

Boq: Well, perhaps, I could ask her.

Galinda: Oh, Biq! That is so thoughtful of you!

Boq: It's B-

Galinda: Go ask her! (Pushes him away)

(Both Fiyero and Galinda watch as Boq asks Nessa to the dance. Then, Fiyero walks to Galinda with a grin.)

Fiyero: You're good.

Galinda: Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about, but it just turns out I'm free tonight.

Fiyero: In that case, I'll be picking you up at eight.

Galinda: Well . . . If you insist and after all . . .  
><em>Now that we've met one another<br>_  
>Galinda and Fiyero: <em>It's clear we deserve each other<em>

Galinda: You're perfect...

Fiyero: You're perfect...

Galinda and Fiyero: _So we're perfect together  
>born to be forever...<br>Dancing through life..._

(The scene moves to Nessa and Elphaba, who are talking about the upcoming dance.)

Nessa: Elphaba, are you sure you don't want to come?

Elphaba: Yes, I'm sure. Behinds, why waste time worshipping this prince, anyway?

Nessa: (Squeals) I can't believe Galinda encouraged Boq to ask me to the dance! Oh Elphaba! It's just wonderful!

Elphaba: (Sadly) Yes, I'm sure it is.

(Nessa wheels herself to her sister.)

Nessa: Look, I understand you two don't get along, but maybe you should give her a chance. I mean, she helped me. Maybe she can help you.

_(Sings) Finally, for this one night  
>I'm about to have a fun night<br>with this munchkin boy  
>Galinda found for me<br>And I only wish there were  
>something I could do for her<br>to repay her  
>Elphaba see?<br>We deserve each other  
>and Galinda helped it come true<br>we deserve each other  
>me and Boq.<em>

Please . . . Try to understand.

(Elphaba gives it a thought.)

(Later, Galinda is going through her clothes like crazy. There are clothes EVERYWHERE and as Elphaba comes in, she dodges the flying clothes coming to her.)

Galinda: No. No. Ugh! Sweet OZ, no! No! No!

Elphaba: Um . . . Are you looking for something?

Galinda: (Turns to Elphaba.) No! I'm just throwing ALL my clothes around for no reason at all. Of course, I'm looking for something! I need to accessorize myself for Fiyero.

Elphaba: (Rolls her eyes.) Of course.

Galinda: Oh, where is it? Come on, come on, come on! (Then, she pulls out a black witch hat and stares at it.) Huh? Strange. How did is get in here?

Elphaba: Oh, Galinda? There's something I want to tell you. You see, Nessa and I were talking about you earlier and I was thinking-

Galinda: Yes! And I was just . . . talking about you!

Elphaba: You were?

Galinda: Yeah! I was wondering if you . . . if you . . . (Picks up the hat.) Might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!

Elphaba: Really?

Galinda: Oh, absolutely!

(Sings) _It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
>you know- black is this year's pink<br>you deserve each other  
>this hat and you<br>you're both so smart  
>you deserve each other<br>so here, out of the goodness of my  
>heart...<em>

Well, got to go. See you there!

(She leaves Elphaba alone in the room. She looks at the hat with a giggle.)


	6. Dancing Through Life Part 2

**WICKED**

**Chapter 5**

(That night, every student at school was there, having a good time dancing and hanging out. Boq and Nessa enter the ballroom.)

Nessa: Oh my goodness! This is amazing!

Boq: It certainly is. (Pause) Listen, Nessa.

Nessa: Yes?

Boq: (Sings) _Uh- Nessa  
>I've got something to confess, a<br>reason why, well-  
>why I asked you here tonight<br>now I know it isn't fair...  
><em>  
>Nessa: Oh, Boq, I know why.<p>

Boq: You do?

Nessa: Yes.

_(Sings) It's because I'm in this chair  
>and you felt sorry for me<br>well- isn't that right?  
><em>  
>Boq: No! NO! It's because...because...<br>_Because you are so beautiful!_

Nessa: Oh, Boq,  
><em>I think you're wonderful!<br>And we deserve each other  
>don't you see, this is our chance?<br>we deserve each other  
><em>Don't we Boq?_  
><em>  
>Boq: You know what, Nessa? Let's dance.<p>

Nessa: What?

Boq: Yeah, let's dance. Come on!

(Boq pulls her to the dance floor and they dance happily. Galinda and Fiyero are watching.)

Fiyero: Well, it looks like they're having a good time. Nice work.

Galinda: (Flips her hair.) Why, thank you.

Fiyero: I'll go get some punch. You'll wait for me?

Galinda: Hurry back.

(Fiyero leaves. Then, she sees Elphaba sit at a table where no one can see her. Galinda walks to her.)

Galinda: Hey, why are you sitting? Aren't you going to dance?

Elphaba: No, I'm good.

Galinda: (Sighs in relief) Oh, good! Wait. Then, what are you doing here?

Elphaba: Well, there's something I have for you. (She hands her a small wand.) I know how much you wanted to be in sorcery class, so I asked Madame Morrible to put you in. I told her it she didn't, I would quit the seminar.

Galinda: (Takes the wands) Oh, Elphaba. No one has ever done something like this for me. But why are you doing this for me?

Elphaba: Galinda, thanks to you, I have ever seen my sister this happy, ever. I thought I would do something for you. Thank you.

Galinda: No . . . thank you.

(She looks at the dance floor and turns to Elphaba with a smile.)

Galinda: Come and dance with me.

Elphaba: (Shocked) Oh, no! Really, I-

Galinda: Oh, come on. (Put the hat on Elphaba's head.) Just watch what I do.

(Galinda pulls Elphaba to the dance floor. There, everyone stops, as well as the music. Everyone stares at her and to laugh a little. Elphaba quickly takes off her hat feeling embarrassed.)

Galinda: (Whispers) Just watch me.

(Then, the music starts to play a soft beat as Galinda starts to dance gracefully. Soon, Elphaba starts to dance with her. The laughing stops.)

Elphaba: Uh . . . Everyone to staring at me.

Galinda: Don't worry about them. This is your moment.

(Elphaba smiles as they continue dancing. Soon, everyone joins them as the music continues.)

All: (Softly Singing) _Dancing through life  
>down at the Ozdust<br>if only because dust  
>is what we come to . . .<em>

(Drum solo)

(Louder.) _And the strange thing:_

_Your life could end up changing  
>While your dancing<br>through . . . _

(As the song ends, Elphaba spins out of control and bumps into Fiyero, who spills punch all over himself. Galinda quickly gets to them.)

Elphaba: (Gasps) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-

Fiyero: No, It's fine. I'm sure my father won't be upset about his suit.

(When he turns to her, they both stare at each other: shocked and silence. Elphaba shakes out of it.)

Elphaba: Here, let me just clean this off.

(She starts wiping the punch off his suit as Galinda approaches.)

Galinda: Oh, Elphaba! I see you've met Fiyero, who's apparently covered in punch.

(Elphaba turns to Fiyero now even more shocked.)

Elphaba: You're Fiyero? The Winkie Prince?

Fiyero: Why, yes I am. You two know each other?

Galinda: You're roommates . . . Very good roommates.

(The three look at one another until the end of the scene.)


	7. Galinda Helps Elphaba

**WICKED**

**Chapter 6**

(Later that night, Elphaba and Galinda are sitting on their beds in their dorm room. Galinda is bouncing on her bed all hyper-like.)

Galinda: Your very first party ever? (Gasp.) Your very first party! (Sniffs.) That is so sweet!

Elphaba: Is it really that important?

Galinda: Of course, it is! (Gets an idea) Oh, I know! Let's tell each other something we have never ever told anyone before. (Sings) _I'll go first_.

(She hops over to Elphaba's bed and clears her throat.)

Galinda: (Seriously) Fiyero and I . . . (Excited) Are going to be married! (Screams in Elphaba's pillow)

Elphaba: He's asked you already?

Galinda: Oh, he doesn't know . . .(Whispers) Yet. (Sees Elphaba's necklace) Oh. I like your necklace.

Elphaba: Oh, thank you. My mother gave it to me when I was born: to show that she loved me no matter what.

Galinda: Aww. I bet she's a nice person.

Elphaba: (Sadly) She was.

(Moment of Silence)

Galinda: Oh! I didn't - I'm so sorry. But I'm sure your father loves you.

Elphaba: My father hates me. (Galinda gasps) That's not a secret or anything. (Galinda gives her a confused look.) It's my fault that my sister is in a wheel chair. You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

Galinda: Green?

Elphaba: Yes. So, to prevent it, he made our mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. Now she can never walk all because of me.

(Pause)

Galinda: I don't think it was your fault. (Elphaba turns to her.) I mean, it was the milk flowers that made her come early, not you. Elphaba, that may be your secret, but that doesn't make it true. I don't believe you would ever to anything like that.

(Elphaba smiles. Then, a clock from a distance chimes.)

Elphaba: It's tomorrow.

Galinda: Yeah . . . (Smiles.) It is! (Squeals) So, Elphie. Mind if I call you Elphie?

Elphaba: Uh, I guess, but don't you think it sounds a bit . . . perky.

Galinda: Oh, not at all! And you're more than welcome to call me... Galinda. (Elphaba shakes her head.) So . . . Elphie. Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new . . . (Sings) _Project_!

Elphaba: New project? (Galinda nods.) Oh, you really don't have to do that.

Galinda: Oh, I know, but you know? That's what makes me so nice! (Music plays)

_(Sings) Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
>and let's face it<em>,

Who isn't-_ less fortunate than I?  
>My tender heart tends to start to bleed.<br>And when someone needs a makeover,  
>I simply have to take over!<br>I know _(Speaks: I know.)

_Exactly what they need!_

And even in your case, (Takes her glasses off and looks at her. Then, she puts them back on.)

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
>don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!<br>Follow my lead,  
>and yes indeed, you will be...<em>

_POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!  
>I'll teach you the proper ploys,<br>when you talk to boys,  
>little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!<br>I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
>How to fix your hair!<em>(Undoes her hair.)

_Everything that really counts to be..._

POPULAR! _I'll help you be popular!  
>You'll hang with the right cohorts,<br>you'll be good at sports,  
>know the slang you've got to know.<br>so let's start,  
>'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!<em>

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
>think of it as personality dialysis,<br>now that I've chosen to become a  
><em>(Hugs her tightly) _Pal, a sister and advisor,  
>there's nobody wiser!<br>not when it comes to..._POPULAR! (Elphaba gasps for air)

_I know about popular.  
>And with an assist from me,<br>to be who you'll be,  
>instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.<br>There's nothing that can stop you,  
>from becoming popular... lar...<em>

La La, La La!  
>We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!<p>

(Takes Elphaba's glasses off and puts on lip gloss.)

_When I see depressing creatures,  
>with unprepossessing features,<br>I remind them on their own behalf  
>to - think - of<br>celebrated heads of state,  
>or especially great communicators!<br>Did they have brains or knowledge?  
>Don't make me laugh!<em>

_They were POPULAR!  
><em>Please._ It's all about popular.  
>It's not about attitude,<br>it's the way you're viewed,  
>so it's very shrewd to be,<br>Very, very popular like . . . Me!_

Don't you see? Your whole life is going to change. And all because of _moi_. (Giggles)

Elphaba: Well, in that case, this is never going to work.

Galinda: Oh, Elphie! Now, I know you are nervous, but I have something that will help you.

(She reaches for a pink book and hands it to Elphaba.)

Galinda: It's a book. It's called "How to be Popular by Galinda Upland". It works. Now, in this book, I have a list of top helpful tips.

(She inhales deeply and begins to talk fast.)

Galinda: (Fast) Have straight posture. Never Slough. Always Smile. Have good eye contact. Wear makeup. Shower every day. Have clean underwear. Blend colors well. Well, that one might be little hard for you. Giggle a lot. Never pay the bill. Always have mints with you. Wear Deodorant. Chest out. Chin up. And wave to everyone at all times. (Waves.) So, did you get any of that?

Elphaba: (Clueless) Uh . . .

Galinda: Oh, don't worry. You can just read that book. Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair. (Takes a deep breath and starts flipping her hair) Flip. Flip. Your turn.

Elphaba: (Flips hair poorly) Flip. Flip?

Galinda: Now, toss, toss. (Tosses hair)

Elphaba: (Tosses hair) Toss. Toss.

Galinda: Flip. Flip. Toss. Toss.

Elphaba: Flip. Flip. Toss. Toss.

Galinda: Now . . . Flip, Toss, Toss, Flip, Flip, Toss.

Elphaba: (Tries to attempt.) Filp, To- No, wait. Filp-

Galinda: Whoa- Whoa- Whoa! Easy there. Umm, we can practice that later. Now, Stand. Stand, stand, stand. Up, up, up. Elphie, I am going to turn your simply frock into a beautiful ball gown! Ohh! (She picks up her wand and waves it.) Ball gown! (Nothing Happens. She taps her wand and repeats.) Ball gown! (Still, nothing happens.) Is this thing on? (She taps her wand on the bed.) Great. Mine's broken. Just great.

Elphaba: Do you want me to try?

Galinda: Oh, just wear the frock. (Throws wand aside.) It's pretty! And now, for the finishing touch. (She takes the flower from her hair and puts it into Elphaba's. She steps back.) Wow!

Elphaba: What?

Galinda: Pink goes good with green. (She reaches for a mirror.) Oh, Miss Elphaba. Look at you. (Hands her the mirror and sniffs.) You're beautiful!

(Elphaba takes the mirror and looks into it. She can't say a word, but smiles. Soon, the smile disappears. She gives the mirror back to Galinda.)

Elphaba: I, I have to go. (Runs off)

Galinda: You're welcome! (Sighs and looks in the mirror.) Oh, hello there.

_(Sings) And though you protest,  
>your disinterest, <em>

_I know clandestinely,  
>you're gonna' grin and bear it!<br>You're new found popularity!  
>Ah!<em>

_La, La. La, La.  
>You'll be popular!<br>Just not quite as popular as . . ._

_ME!_

(She strikes a pose on her bed at the end of the song.)


	8. The Lion Cub

**WICKED**

**Chapter 7**

(As students walk into Dr. Dillamond's class, Elphaba walks in all dressed up fancy. She is flipping her hair as Galinda taught her.)

Elphaba: (Flips her hair) Flip, Flip . . . Toss, Toss. No-Flip . . .

(She continues as Fiyero walk to her, seeing her strange behavior.)

Fiyero: Hey!

(Elphaba is startled.)

Elphaba: You startled me! What are you looking that?

Fiyero: Oh! Nothing. Nothing. It's just that you've been . . . (Looks at her from head to toe.) . . . "Galinda-fied".

Elphaba: Um . . . Thanks. I guess.

Morrible: Alright, Students! Take your seats, please! I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems that Dr. Dillamond will no longer be teaching here at Shiz University.

(Students start to whisper. For Elphaba, she is more concern.)

Morrible: Yes, yes. I know how dreadful this is, but he wanted to thank you for your sharing your time in this class. But not to worry, we do have a replacement. Professor?

Professor: Ah, Thank you, Madame Morrible! Good afternoon, class!

Students: (Proudly) Good morning, Professor.

Professor: Yes, it is nice to be here at Dear Old Shiz. Now, every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. (Elphaba rolls her eyes, looking not impressed.) For example: this, my friends, is called a cage. (Taps a cage with a black drape covering it) But it's what's inside is what matters. Behold!

(He pulls off the drape and reveals a terrified lion cub inside, trembling. The students gasp as the cub glares at them with fear in his eyes.)

Professor: Now, we will be seeing more of these little guys in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good.

Elphaba: If it's for his own good, why is he trembling so much?

Professor: Oh, well (Clears his throat.) Uh, he's just, um . . . He's just excited to be here, that's why. (Chuckles nervously and hits the cage as the cub whimpers.) Quiet you! Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.

Elphaba: What?

Professor: That's right! Feel free to come and get a closer look. Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied. (Holds up a shot with a sharp needle)

(Elphaba Gasps)

Elphaba: (To Fiyero.) Fiyero, we have to do something.

Fiyero: We?

Elphaba: Yes! Can you even imagine a world where animals are kept in cages and can never speak?

Fiyero: No, but what can we do?

Elphaba: I don't know.

Professor: That's it. Get a little closer.

Elphaba: No wait! Somebody . . . DO SOMETHING! (Then, everyone freezes in place except Fiyero and Elphaba.) Whoa! (Just then, everyone is including the Professor start moving uncontrollably.)  
>No! Wait! I-I didn't mean that! . . . Stop!<p>

Fiyero: What did you so?

Elphaba: I don't know. I just got mad and-

Fiyero: Alright just don't move!

Elphaba: Wait! What are you doing?

(He goes up to the cage, but as he reaches for the handle, the cub's paw reaches out and scratches his hand.)

Fiyero: Ouch! (Looks at his hand and turns to Elphaba.) Well, are you coming or not?

(She runs about him out of the room with the lion cub as everyone continues to move uncontrollably. They hurry out into the court yard: no one in sight.)

Fiyero: This way. Quickly.

Elphaba: Careful! Don't shake him!

Fiyero: I'm not shaking him!

Elphaba: Yes you are!

Fiyero: No, I'm not!

Elphaba: Okay. We obviously can't let him loose here. We have to find someplace safe.

Fiyero: You think I don't know that? I mean, you probably think I'm really stupid or something.

Elphaba: No . . . Not really stupid.

Fiyero: (Continues walking) You know what? Every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion.

Elphaba: Well, I **am** a commotion, so you're correct.

Fiyero: (Scoff.) That's for sure.

Elphaba: Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?

Fiyero: No, I'm...

Elphaba: (Interrupting him) Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

(They are now face to face with one another.)

Fiyero: Do you ever let anyone else talk?

Elphaba: Sorry . . . And another thing. Why didn't you walked away back there? You could have just run off, you know.

Fiyero: So?

Elphaba: So? So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be...

Fiyero: (Sets the cage down) Hey! Let's get one thing straight here. . . . I'm** genuinely** self-absorbed and **deeply **shallow.

Elphaba: No. That can't be true.

Fiyero: What's that supposed to mean?

Elphaba: Well, if you wouldn't . . . you wouldn't be so unhappy.

(Pause)

Fiyero: Well, then. If you don't want my help I'll-

Elphaba: No, please!

(She grabs his hand and they both look into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, the lion cub whimpers. Elphaba goes to the cage and looks inside. She reaches in to pet him, as she does, the cub calms down.)

Elphaba: Oh, poor little thing. Come here. (She pulls him out and cradles him in her arms. Cub purrs.) Its heart is trembling. He must have lost his mother.

(Impress, Fiyero smiles. He walks to her and pet the cub.)

Fiyero: He's pretty cute. But what happen back there? Why was I the only one that didn't . . . Do it?

(She stares that his eyes once more, but then sees the cut on his hand.)

Elphaba: You're bleeding.

Fiyero: I am?

Elphaba: Yes, the cub must have scratched you or something.

Fiyero: Yeah. Maybe the cub scratched me or . . . or something. (Moment of silence) Uh, I need to-

Elphaba: Why, yes, of course. (Hands him the cub) Support the head.

Fiyero: Thanks. Well, I better get to safety. I mean the cub. Get the cub to safety. But of course, I'll be safe, too. If you're worried or anything.

Elphaba: Yeah.

(Music starts as they awkwardly shake hands. He walks off.)

Elphaba: Fiyero?

Fiyero: (Turns around) Yes?

Elphaba: (Smiles) Thank you.

Fiyero: Your welcome . . . Elphaba. (Leaves)

(Elphaba is all alone. She lies back on a tree, thinking of what just happened, but soon, reality comes back.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) Who am I kidding? He wouldn't go for a girl like me.

_(Sings) Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<em>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl . . .<em>

(She looks in a nearby pond and sees her reflection; her green self.)

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl . . .<em>

(She quickly heads back to the school when she hears the bell ring.)


	9. Great News

**WICKED**

**Chapter 8**

(Meanwhile, Galinda is in her room practicing her "ball gown" spell over and over, but can't get it to work.)

Galinda: Ball gown! (Groans) Why doesn't it work? (Taps her wand) Oh! I got it!

(She squawks down into an awkward position and waves her wand again.)

Galinda: Ball gown!

(The wand slips out of her hand and nears hits Elphaba as her enters the room.)

Elphaba: Whoa!

Galinda: Oh! Hello, Elphie! I was just practicing that ball gown spell just for you.

Elphaba: Yes, I can see that. (She pulls the wand out of the wall and hands it to Galinda.) It seems that you need more practice.

Galinda: Well, I want to get it down soon because your wardrobe needs serious help. (Elphaba shakes her head) Where have you been anyway?

Elphaba: Oh, Me? I was, uh . . . (Thinking of a lie) Taking a stroll in the woods.

Galinda: Oh. That makes scenes. Did you, by any chance, see Fiyero today?

Elphaba: (Dreaming) Oh, I sure did. (Wakes up) I-I mean, Yes. I did see him. . . Today. Why?

Galinda: Oh, just wondering. And I know you don't like him the way I do, but I was hoping you two would get to know one another. That way, he's okay with you as my maid of honor at our wedding.

Elphaba: Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem.

Galinda: Oh, good! Now, I need to practice. (Whispers) I'm going to need absolute silences.

(She gets into the awkward position again and begins to wave her wand)

Galinda: BALL GOWN!

(Suddenly, a spark of magic shoots out and reflexes from her mirror: heading for the girls.)

Elphaba: Galinda! Duck!

(They both duck as the magic ball passes over their heads. Then, a quack comes from the door. It was Madame Morrible; the spell made her into a duck. She looks at her new body.)

Morrible: (Quacks) Sweet Oz!

Galinda: Well, she said to duck and you did . . . sort of.

(Morrible gives her a harsh look.)

Morrible: I shall deal with you later. (Turns to Elphaba) Good news, Miss Elphaba. I finally heard back from the Wizard! (She hands her a green letter.)

Elphaba: The Wizard? (She reads the letter)

Morrible: Yes, he wishes to meet you as soon as possible!

Elphaba: Me?

Galinda: Congratulations, Elphie!

Elphaba: But about Doctor Dillamond and I'm classes and-

Morrible: Oh, Elphaba! I understand how devastated you were earlier about poor old Doctor Dillamond, but listen to these words: As one door closes, another one opens.

Galinda: Oh! Can I go?

Elphaba: I don't know, Galinda. I don't think Madame Morrible will let you-

Morrible: (Hesitates) NO! I mean, of course she can go. I want you to have a companion, that way you wouldn't be lonely. (To herself) And to make my life easier.

(The two girls squeal and hug each other.)

Elphaba: Oh, Madame Morrible! How can I ever thank you? (She Hugs Her)

Morrible: (Quacks)

Elphaba: Oh, sorry. (Sets her down) Wait, I can change you back.

Morrible: Oh, don't worry about me, dear. Spells don't last long anyway; only a few days or so. Now, Oz-speed to Emerald City! Make me proud! (Points to Galinda) And you stay out of any trouble. (She waddles out of the room.)

Elphaba: I will!

Galinda: I'll try!

(Door slams)

Elphaba: Well, I guess we better get-

(She turns and sees Galinda packing their suitcases as quickly as possible. When she's done, she sits on the luggage with a smile on her face.)

Elphaba: Packing?


	10. Leaving for the Emerald City

**WICKED**

**Chapter 9**

(The next day, the two witches arrive at the train station.)

Conductor: All aboard to the Emerald City!

Elphaba: Wow! I can't believe this is happening!

Galinda: I know. Now, remember, eye contact. Don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, wizards love that, and always remember to be yourself. (Looks at her green skin) Within reason.

(Just then, Boq wheels Nessa on the platform.)

Nessa: Elphaba!

Elphaba: Nessa! (Hugs her) So glad you came.

Nessa: Why wouldn't I? Oh, Elphaba, I'm so proud of you and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?

Elphaba: Oh, thank you. Wait! Will you be all right here?

Galinda: Oh, of course she will. Biq will take care of her!

Boq: (Points to himself) Me?

Galinda: Yes!

(He looks at the girls and back to Nessa.)

Boq: (Sighs) All right.

Nessa: Oh, thank you, Boq.

Boq: It's Bi- Uh, never mind.

Nessa: Good luck, Elphaba!

(She waves as Boq wheels her out. She sighs.)

Galinda: Don't worry, Elphie. She'll be fine.

Elphaba: I know. (Looks around) Where's Fiyero? Not that I expected him to say good-bye to me or anything. But was I just-

Galinda: Oh, there he is! Fiyero, over here dearest!

(Fiyero walks over to them with flowers at hand. He hands them to Elphaba.)

Fiyero: I brought you these.

Elphaba: Oh, thank you. (Smells them.) They're lovely.

Fiyero: I just came here to say I'm happy for you.

Galinda: We both are.

(She wraps her arm around Fiyero's, to make them more of a couple.)

Fiyero: Uh, listen, I've been thinking . . .

Elphaba: Yes, I've heard.

Fiyero: What?

Elphaba: Uh, I'm sorry. You were saying?

Fiyero: I was thinking about the other day.

Elphaba: Really? Well, so have I.

Fiyero: I just want to say I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends.

Galinda: Oh, yes! Be friends! Please do!

Elphaba: Of course. That sounds nice.

(Train whistles)

Fiyero: I gotta go. Good luck, Elphaba! (Leaves)

Galinda: Good bye, Fiyero! (Waves, but her smile fades)

Elphaba: Are you all right?

Galinda: I don't know. It's just that I'm worried about leaving Fiyero behind.

Elphaba: I'm sure he'll be-

Galinda: No, Elphie! You don't get it! What if he like another girl and forgets about me? I don't want to lose him! I don't want him to see another girl! He's so perfect.

Elphaba: (To herself) I know.

Galinda: What?

Elphaba: I mean I know what you mean. You two are perfect for each other. No one can replace you.

Galinda: Really? You mean it?

Elphaba: Of course.

Galinda: (Begins to Cry.) Oh, Elphie! (Hugs her tightly) You're a really good friend.

(Elphaba doesn't think that's true and she forgets it as the train whistles again.)

Elphaba: Come on, Galinda. We better go: to the Emerald City.

Passengers: _(Sings) One short day in the emerald city._

Galinda: Well, I always wanted to see the Emerald City.

Passengers: _One short day in the emerald city . . . ._

Conductors: All board!

Elphaba: Come on!

(They run to the train and jump on. The train leaves the station and the story moves on to Emerald City, where the everything and everyone is green!)

Ozians: _(Sings) One short day, for there's so much to do!  
>Every way, that you look in the city,<br>there's something exquisite.  
>None to visit, before the day's through<em>.

(As the girls enter, Elphaba is wearing her black long sleeved dress with her black hat. Galinda is in a yellow dress. They are amaze at what they see.)

Elphaba: (Sings) _There are buildings tall as Quoxwoodtrees._

Galinda: Dress salons!

Elphaba: _And libraries!_

Galinda: Palaces!

Elphaba: _Museums! _

Elphaba and Galinda: _100 strong.  
>There are wonders like I've never seen,<em>

Galinda: _It's all grand!_

Elphaba: And it's all green!

Elphaba and Galinda: _I think we've found the place were we belong!  
>I want to be in this hoi polloi<em>

Elphaba: _So I'll be back for good some day_

Galinda: _To make my life and make my way,  
>Before today we'll wonder and enjoy!<em>

Ozian: _One short day in the emerald city.  
>One short day, to have a life time of fun!<br>One short day_

Elphaba and Galinda: _And we're warning the city,  
>now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here,<br>before we are done!_

Ozian: Glasses, ladies?

Galinda: Oh, thank you. (She pays for the glasses and puts them on.) Wow! This is amazing!

Elphaba: I know. I want to remember this moment . . . always. I mean, nobody is pointing, nobody is staring, and for the first time . . . I'm fell that I belong here. (Galinda smiles)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! WizOMania will begin shortly!

Galinda: C'mon, Elphie! We'll be late for WizOMania.

(They go see the show: WizOMania)

Ozains: _Who's the mage  
>Whose major itinerary<br>Is making all Oz merrier?  
>Who's the sage<br>Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
>Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning<br>Has all of Oz honeymooning?  
>Woo - oo -oo<br>Wizn't he wonderful?  
>Our wonderful Wizard<em>

Woman: _One short day!_

_In the emerald city!  
>(Men: Who's the mage<br>Whose major itinerary  
>Is making all Oz merrier?)<br>One short day _

_To have a life time of fun!_

_(Who's the sage  
>Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?)<em>

All: _What a way to be seeing the city!_

Elphaba and Galinda: _Where so many roam to,  
>We'll call it home too!<br>Then just like now, we can stay.  
>We're just two friends.<em>

Elphaba: _Two good friends._

Galinda: _Two best friends._

All: _Sharing a wonderful one short..._

Guard: The wizard will see you now!

All: _Day . . ._(Song ends)


	11. Meeting the Wizard

**WICKED**

**Chapter 10**

(As the guard guides Galinda and Elphaba down to the wizard, the two girls chat to themselves.)

Galinda: Oh, Elphie, are you nervous?

Elphaba: Well . . . Maybe a little. But I'm finally here to see the wizard.

Galinda: You know? I should change my name.

Elphaba: Your name? What's wrong with your name?

Galinda: Nothing, it's just that I want to be called something else since we're here like . . . Glinda!

Elphaba: Glinda?

Galinda: Yes, like how Dr. Dillamond pronounced it.

Elphaba: I'm starting to get worried about him.

Galinda: I'm sure his fine. But you're here now and I will be here with you. Right by your-

Wizard: (Voice Booming) COME FROWARD!

(Galinda stays behind Elphaba.)

Galinda: But why won't you go in first? I mean, he does want to see you.

(The two girls enter the room where a large head is standing in the center. The machine's golden eyes open to them.)

(Elphaba and Glinda gasp)

Wizard: (Voice Booming) I AM OZ: THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU COME?

Galinda: (Whispers to Elphaba) I think he's talking to you. (Pushes her forward)

Elphaba: Uh . . . H-h-hello, um, I'm Elphaba . . . your terribleness?

Wizard: ELPHA- (Normal voice) Oh! It's is you!

(The heads opens up and the Wizard, in person, walks out.)

Wizard: So sorry, ladies. I can hardly see from back there. (Chuckles) I hope I didn't scare you.

Galinda: (Frighten Still) Nope, not at all.

Wizard: (Turns to Elphaba) So, you're the Elphaba I've been waiting for. Welcome. (Shakes hands with her)

Elphaba: Thank you, sir. It's an honor to be here.

Wizard: (Turns to Galinda) And who's your friend?

Galinda: (Comes in front of Elphaba) Glinda. It's like Galinda, but the "Ga" is silent.

Wizard: Oh, well, it's a pleasure having you here . . . Glinda.

(Galinda giggles)

Elphaba: So, the reason I came here is-

Wizard: Oh, no need. As the wizard, I know why you're here.

Galinda: (Gasps) He's good.

Wizard: But first, you must prove yourself.

Elphaba: Prove myself? How?

Wizard: Hmm. I'm not sure. Let's see . . . (He gets an idea) Ah! I got it. Madame, please bring out the book!

(Madame Morrible walks in with a big, red book.)

Morrible: Here you are, sir.

Elphaba: Madame Morrible!

Galinda: What are you doing here?

Wizard: I can see you already meant my new press secretary.

Elphaba and Galinda: Press secretary?

Morrible: Yes, you will find the Wizard to be a very generous man. One simple task can bring you so much.

Wizard: Now, Elphaba. I do have a task for you, but there's someone I would like you to meet. (Rings a small bell)

(Just then, a small monkey comes in. He's wearing a yellow and black striped, button-up shirt with a red jacket over it. He comes to Elphaba's feet with a smile.)

Elphaba: Aww. What an adorable little monkey.

Wizard: His name is Chistery. Chistery, say hello to our guests.

(Chistery looks at Elphaba's green hand and shakes it with both hands.)

Elphaba: Oh! (Laughs) He's seems to like me.

Galinda: Oh, how nice- Oh! (The monkey shakes her hand too) It's nice to meet you too.

Wizard: (Chuckles and clears his throat) Now, you see, he has a problem. Every day, Chistery always looks up at the sky and watches the birds fly by. I was wondering, if possible, this fella gets to experience that.

Elphaba: A flying monkey? (Wizard Nods) Oh! That certainly is a task, sir. But how would I achieve it?

Wizard: Oh, don't worry, Elphaba. I have just the thing. (Morrible holds up the book for Elphaba to see) This is the Grimmerie: the ancient book of spells and enchantments.

(Galinda gets closer to the book)

Galinda: (Reaches out her hand) Can I touch it? (Morrible slaps it) Ow!

Morrible: No! (Hands it to Elphaba) Only she can.

(Elphaba takes the book and flips through the pages.)

Elphaba: Wow! Lots of funny words.

Wizard: It's a lost language, my dear.

Morrible: Indeed, it's very difficult to translate it. I can only read a spell or two, but that took a long time to get it right.

Elphaba: (Scans through the words) Perhaps, I can do a levitation spell or something.

Wizard: Oh, excellent! Why not give it a try?

Elphaba: (Turns to him) Now?

Morrible: Yes, now.

Elphaba: Umm. All right.

Galinda: You can do it, Elphie.

(Elphaba looks at the spell and begins to chant on Chistery.)

Elphaba: (Chanting) AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN  
>AH MAY AH TAY ATUM<br>AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!

(She stops, but nothing happens. She looks away depressed.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) I'm sorry, I did the best I could but-

Galinda: Look!

(Chistery turns around and they can see little horns on his back. Soon, those horns slowly turned into big, blue wings. He flaps them around.)

Morrible: She gave him wings!

Wizard: That's not all she did.

(He points to bunches more monkeys who also have wings like Chistery.)

Galinda: Elphie!

Elphaba: I'm sorry! I didn't- Wait! Maybe I can reverse it.

Morrible: No, Miss Elphaba! Spells can't be undone. You have to use another spell.

Elphaba: (Turns to the Wizard) Sir, I promise I'll fix this.

Wizard: Fix it? Why would you fix it? This is prefect!

Elphaba and Galinda: What?

Wizard: Yes, these monkeys can be very useful all over Oz. I thank you, my green friend. You can go a long way with your ability. You, like these monkeys, have a chance to fly!

(Elphaba can't do anything, but smile at the Wizard.)


	12. Secrets Revealed

**WICKED**

**Chapter 11**

(That night, after a long day of exploring the city, Elphaba and Galinda settle in their guest room. The room looks quite similar to their dorm at Shiz: very pink!)

Galinda: (Sighs) This room really feels like home to me. What about you, Elphie? (Elphaba is looking at her necklace, not paying attention to her friend.) Elphie? Elphaba!

Elphaba: Huh? Oh! Sorry, um. Yes, the room's certainly . . . pink.

Galinda: You were thinking about your mother?

Elphaba: (Sighs) Yes, I was. I wonder if she's proud of me.

Galinda: I'm sure she very proud of you, Elphie. Who wouldn't?

(Galinda returns to decorating the room as Elphaba thinks for a moment.)

Elphaba: Galinda I was wondering-

Galinda: Ah! Ah! It's Glinda now.

Elphaba: Oh, right! Glinda, do you think the Wizard will let me borrow that book?

Galinda: The Grimmerie? I don't know. Maybe. You are the only one who can read it.

Elphaba: I'll go ask him.

Galinda: Wait! Elphie! You can't just barge in! At least, not at this time of night. Wizards need they're sleep, you know.

Elphaba: I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be right back. (Leaves the room)

(Galinda is alone in the room, but it distracted by more pink.)

Galinda: Oh! I know exactly what to do with this.

(The scene moves to the room the girls were in previously and no one was in sight. Elphaba walks in.)

Elphaba: (Echoes) Hello? Mr. Wizard?

(No answer. She continues to search the room, but the Wizard isn't there. Just then, she spots the Grimmerie on a golden book stand under a spotlight. She quickly and quietly walks to the book. She flips through the pages once more.)

Elphaba: Hmm. I can probably practice that spell from earlier today. Maybe I can-

(Then, she hears voices coming from a room nearby. It's Madame Morrible talking to the Wizard.)

Morrible: You see, sir? I told you she had the power.

Wizard: Indeed, you are right.

Morrible: Oh! When am I ever wrong?

(Elphaba walks to the slightly opened door where she can see them talk.)

Wizard: She can be used in so many ways.

Morrible: Perhaps those monkeys could be great spies, sir.

Wizard: Oh, no, not spies. More like scouts.

Elphaba: (Softly) What?

Morrible: They can fly all over Oz, targeting down any subversive animal activity.

Wizard: Yes, that's exactly what we'll do.

Morrible: And with more from Elphaba, we make sure that all animals can never ever speak again. (Laughs Wickedly)

Elphaba: (Gasps)

Wizard: (Uneasy) Yes . . . Of course.

Elphaba: You're a fraud, aren't you?

(The Wizard and Morrible turns to Elphaba as she walks in the room.)

Elphaba: You can't even read spells from the Grimmerie, can you?

Wizard: Elphaba, please. Let me explain-

Elphaba: (Outranged) No! You lied to me. About everything! You don't have real powers. None at all! That why you needed me here, isn't it?

(He tries to answer, but can't.)

Wizard: My dear, you have an opportunity of a lifetime. Your whole life will change and I will make sure you are someone that all of Oz will remember and worship forever.

Morrible: Besides, there only animals.

(She turns to her with disgust.)

Elphaba: No, they're more than that. (Turns to the Wizard) And you are a monster. (Runs out)

Wizard: Elphaba, wait! (Turns to Morrible) We have to find her. She knows too much.

Morrible: Not to worry, sir. I know what to do. (Leaves)

(Elphaba runs through the room where the Grimmerie was set and she grabs it. Galinda comes in.)

Galinda: Elphie, what's going on?

Elphaba: We have to get out of here!

Galinda: What?

Elphaba: Quickly, follow me!

(They go up some side stairs. Chistery sees them leaving and follows them. Meanwhile, Morrible is outside the palace with everyone in the city around her.)

Morrible: Citizens of Oz! There is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil and responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! (Pulls out a winged monkey)

(Crowd Gasps)

Morrible: Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... WICKED WITCH!

(Crowd cheer in anger.)

Morrible: Guards! Seal the place and find her!

Guard: Yes, Madame!

(And the search for Elphaba begins.)


	13. Departing the City

**WICKED**

**Chapter 12**

(The two witches quickly make their way up to what appears to be an attic. Elphaba shuts the door tight and barricades it with a broom. The two girls catch their breaths.)

Galinda: Okay. I want to know something . . . WHAT IN THE NAME OF OZ IS GOING ON?

Elphaba: There's no time to explain.

Galinda: Oh, I think there's plenty of time to explain. Elphie, please, just tell me.

Elphaba: I have to find a way out of here. (Starts searching for an exit)

(Galinda looks down at the floor and spots The Grimmerie.)

Galinda: (Gasps) YOU STOLE THIS? No wonder you're in trouble!

Elphaba: Don't worry, he doesn't need it anyway.

Galinda: What do you mean?

Elphaba: Look, I'll tell you later, but first we have to get of-(Gasps)

(She opens a window and looks down. There is a lake below. She quickly shuts the window, she turns pale.)

Galinda: What's wrong?

Elphaba: Nothing, it's just . . . I'm sort of afraid of water. And allergic to it.

Galinda: What happens if you-

Elphaba: It affects my skin, but it isn't the best thing in the world. (Shivers)

Galinda: Elphie, you're trembling. Here (She grabs a black cape and wraps it around her green friend.) Well, it matches.

(Elphaba smiles a little, but it fades away quickly.)

Elphaba: I should have known . . . that none of this was real.

Galinda: Don't be afraid.

Elphaba: I'm not. It's the Wizard who should be afraid . . . of me.

Galinda: Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
>I hope you're happy!<em><br>(Sings)I hope you're happy now  
>I hope you're happy how you<br>Hurt your cause forever  
>I hope you think you're clever!<br>_  
>Elphaba: I hope you're happy!<em><br>(Sings) I hope you're happy, too  
>I hope you're proud how you<br>Would grovel in submission  
>To feed your own ambition<br>_  
>Both: <em>So though I can't imagine how<br>I hope you're happy right now  
><em>  
>Galinda: Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry before it's too late.<p>

_You can still be with the Wizard  
>What you've worked and waited for<br>You can have all you ever wanted:  
><em>  
>Elphaba: I know<br>_But I don't want it -  
><em>No - _I can't want it  
>Anymore<em>

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap!<br>_  
><em>It's time to try<br>Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>And you can't pull me down!<em>

Galinda: _Can't I make you understand?  
>You're having delusions of grandeur<em>

Elphaba: _I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of_  
><em>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<br>I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down_

(Banging on the Door)

Guard: Open up! In the name of the Wizard!

(Elphaba quickly opens the book and flips through the pages.)

Galinda: Elphie, what are you doing?

Elphaba: I have to find that spell. Here! Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum... (Continues Chanting)

Galinda: No! Stop! That's what started this. Elphaba! STOP!

(Silence. Nothing happens.)

Galinda: Well, you don't have any wings. I guess you're not as powerful as you think. Maybe- (Something taps her shoulder) Oh. Excuse me for a second. Maybe you- (Pause)

(She turns around and sees an broomstick, floating by itself.)

Galinda: (Speechless) Oh, sweet Oz!

Elphaba: I can't believe it. This is prefect!

(Banging on the Door)

Guard: I said "Open up!" Now!

Elphaba: Quickly, get on!

Galinda: What?

Elphaba: Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do. Together!  
><em>(Sings) Unlimited<br>Together we're unlimited  
>Together we'll be the greatest team<br>There's ever been  
>Glinda -<br>Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

Galinda: (Sings) _If we work in tandem  
><em>  
>Both: <em>There's no fight we cannot win<br>Just you and I  
>Defying gravity<br>With you and I  
>Defying gravity<br>_  
>Elphaba: <em>They'll never bring us down!<br>_Well? Are you coming?

(Galinda backs away for a moment and the smiles on their face disappear. She turns to her friend with sadden in her eyes.)

Galinda: _I hope you're happy  
>Now that you're choosing this<br>_  
>Elphaba: You too.<br>_I hope it brings you bliss  
><em>  
>Both: <em>I really hope you get it<br>And you don't live to regret it  
>I hope you're happy in the end<br>I hope you're happy, my friend-_

(The door opens. Elphaba leaves to the window. She looks at the water and back to her broom. The guard charge for Galinda, not Elphaba.)

Guard: There she is!

Galinda: No! Wait! What are you doing? Get your hands off me!

Elphaba: Let her go! She's not the one you want. It's me. IT'S ME . . . (She flies up into the air.)  
><em>(Sings) So if you care to find me<br>Look to the western sky!  
>As someone told me lately:<br>Everyone deserves the chance to fly!  
>And if I'm flying solo<br>At least I'm flying free  
>To those who'd ground me<br>Take a message back from me  
>Tell them how I am<br>Defying gravity  
>I'm flying high<br>Defying gravity  
>And soon I'll match them in renown<br>And nobody in all of Oz  
>No Wizard that there is or was<br>Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Galinda: _I hope you're happy!  
><em>  
>Ozians: <em>Look at her, she's wicked!<em>  
>Get her!<p>

Elphaba: _Bring me down!_

Ozians: _No one mourns the wicked  
>So we've got to bring her<em>

Elphaba: _Ahhh! _

Ozians: _Down!_

(Elphaba disappears in the dark sky as the song ends.)

(Later that night, Elphaba flies over the sky and lands in a dark forest. She needed to rest for a moment. She tries not to look back on what happened back in the city.)

Elphaba: Well, Elphaba, you really got into a big one, huh? (Then, she feels her head. Her hat was gone.) My hat! (Sighs) It must have fallen off when I was flying. Great, I actually liked that hat.

(Then, she hears movement in the bushes.)

Elphaba: Who's there?

(The bushes continue to wiggle. She arms herself with her broom.)

Elphaba: (Frighten) All right! I'm warning you! Y-y-you better come out! I'm not afraid!

(Then, all of a sudden, Chistery pokes his head out and smiles at her.)

Elphaba: (Sighs in Relief) Oh! It just you, Chistery. Wait. You're probably a spy sent form the wizard! (Chistery gives her a confusing look) Don't give me that look! I'm not stupid!

(The monkey comes out of the bushes and pulls out her hat.)

Elphaba: My hat. Thank you. (Takes the hat and puts it on her head.) I guess you're okay. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go.

(She starts to walk away, but Chistery follows her. When she stops, he stops. When she walks, he walks.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) Chistery, I'm sorry but I- Oh! (Chistery hugs her legs) (Giggles) Well, like Morrible said, I need a companion so I'm not lonely.

(Chistery leaps with joy.)

Elphaba: But I do need a place to hide. Do you know somewhere I can be safe?

(Very excited, Chistery runs ahead of her and tries to take off, but fells down in the dirt.)

Elphaba: Umm. Let me do the flying. (Holds up her broom)

(Soon, the witch and the monkey fly to a big castle, abandoned of course. They land on the solid ground.)

Elphaba: Kiamo Ko? I remember reading something about this place. Haven't been touched in years. (Then it starts to rain lightly.) We better head inside. Come on, Chistery.

(The two run inside and out of the rain. As the rain comes down harder, Elphaba and Chistery get settled. Chistery dusts all the furniture that was left behind. Elphaba is watching the rain come down and holding to her necklace.)

Elphaba: Do you think I'm doing the right thing?

(Chistery doesn't answer, of course because he can't talk. She looks up.)

Elphaba: What do you think, Mother? What would you do?

(She looks down at the green heart charm as it gleams at her.)


	14. Celebration

**WICKED**

**Chapter 13**

(As a few months pass, everyone is worried and afraid of Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West. It's even on the news)

News Reporter: We interrupt you with this important announcement! As we all know by now, somewhere in the Land of Oz, there is a fugitive on the loose: A wicked witch. Everyone is on alert and on their toes! Our last sightings of her were in Emerald City in the residents of the Wizard himself. Our research has told us that only one witness who was there at the time: a girl known as Glinda. Today, Ozians in the city are gathered in time square for something really important announced by Glinda herself. Along with her are Press Secretary, Madame Morrible, and the new Captain of the Royal Guard, Fiyero Tiggular.

(In the Emerald City, citizens and the press gather up to ask them many, MANY, questions. Fiyero and Morrible stand aside on the podium with her.)

Reporter 1: Fiyero. You are a Winkie Prince, but now you are captain for his majesty himself. What does this means to you?

Fiyero: Well, uh . . . I-I became captain of the guard to find her, and I will keep searching.

Reporter 1: So, you are certain that you will catch this Wicked Witch?

Fiyero: Well, to be honest I don't think of her as a-

Press: Glinda! Glinda! Over here, Glinda!

Report 2: Could you please tell us more of what happened that night?

Report 3: Did you see where the witch flew off to?

Reporter 4: Glinda! Is it true she is responsible for the monkey incident?

(The press continues to ask, but Glinda calms them down.)

Glinda: Please. Please. I'm afraid this is not the time for questions. (Turns to the microphone) (Clears Throat) Fellow Ozians, I understand what a dreadful time we are facing. I assure you that we will catch this . . . person. But as terrifying as this is, I advise you to put aside our panic for this one day . . .

(Everyone waits for the rest of the sentence. Glinda looks up with a smile.)

Glinda: (Joyfully) And celebrate!

(Everyone gives each other a confuse look. Fiyero walks up to the microphone.)

Fiyero: Um, what exactly are we celebrating?

Glinda: Only the happiest moment ever. Hit it!

(Music starts to play. Everyone starts to rejoice.)

Glinda: (Sings) _Oh, what a celebration  
>We'll have today<br>_  
>Ozians: <em>Thank Goodness!<br>_  
>Glinda: <em>Let's have a celebration<br>The Glinda way!  
><em>  
>Ozians: <em>Thank Goodness!<em>

Morrible: _Finally a day that's  
>Totally Wicked-Witch free!<br>_  
>Ozians: <em>We couldn't be happier<br>Thank Goodness!_

Fiyero: Glinda, I don't think this is a good time to celebrate.

Morrible: Oh, but we think having you're engagement party now is a great time.

Fiyero: What?

Glinda: Surprise! (Hugs him tightly)

(Cheering and Applause)

Fiyero: (Shocked) This is an engagement party? For us?

Glinda: Aren't you surprised? Oh, don't answer that. I know you are.

Fiyero: No kidding.

Reporter 1: Glinda! Now that you're engaged, how do you feel?

Glinda: Happy, of course. (Giggles)Yes

_(Sings) We couldn't be happier,  
>Right, dear?<br>Couldn't be happier  
>Right here<br>Look what we've got  
>A fairy-tale plot<br>Our very own happy ending  
>Where we couldn't be happier -<br>True, dear?  
>Couldn't be happier<br>And we're happy to share  
>Our ending vicariously<br>With all of you  
>He couldn't look handsomer<br>I couldn't feel humbler  
>We couldn't be happier<br>Because happy is what happens  
>When all your dreams come true!<em>

(The Press turns to Morrible)

Reporter 2: Madame, could you please tell us what happened?

Morrible: Well, as Press Secretary, I'm sure I can tell a thing or two. You see. That night, the Wizard called dear Glinda to him. There, he decreed that she be known as not only Glinda, but Glinda the Good. But then, out of the shadows, the Wicked Witch herself came out with a jealous squeal and . . . I cannot say anymore!

(Fiyero, who is listening to all of this, is shocked. Some Ozians are talking to themselves.)

Ozian 1: You know, I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake.

Ozian 2: Really? I hear that she's like a snake: her skin just sheds off. Oh, and animals help her about.

Ozians 3: Well, I hear that water will melt her. Because her soul is that . . . unclean!

Ozian 1: Now, I believe that.

(As Fiyero hears this, he can't take it anymore. He goes up to Glinda.)

Fiyero: Glinda, may I please speak with you for a moment?

Glinda: (To the press) Excuse me for just a second.

(Fiyero and Glinda talk aside, away from the press.)

Fiyero: What is the meaning for this? Morrible's story doesn't match yours.

Glinda: Yes, but-

Fiyero: And do you hear what people are saying about her? They say things like water will melt her!

Glinda: (To herself) Well, it does something to her.

Fiyero: (Sighs) I swear, people are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!

Glinda: Do you think I like to hear those awful things about her? Well, I don't. I just hate it.

Fiyero: Then, why are you here? Face it, you just can't resist, can you?

(She tries to prove himself wrong, but can't)

Glinda: Maybe I can't, but I can't leave when people are looking to me to raise their spirits up. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. Is there? Besides, who could resist?

Fiyero: I think I can take a wild guess on that one.

Glinda: (Sighs) Fiyero, I miss her too, but what can we do? Maybe, it's better this way. I mean, no one knows where she is and maybe she doesn't want to be found. I believe it's best if we just . . . move on.

(Fiyero turns away)

Fiyero: You're right. I'm sorry for the way I acted. And if it's makes you happy . . . I'll marry you.

Glinda: Really? You will. Oh, Fiyero! (Hugs him again) Wait, you'll still be happy too, right?

Fiyero: Of course. Besides . . . I'm always happy. (Walks away)

(She watches him and turns to the crowd, looking at her.)

Glinda: Oh! Um . . . He's gone to get me a drink. Isn't he so thoughtful? (Clears Throat)  
><em>(Sings) That's why I couldn't be happier<br>No, I couldn't be happier  
>Though it is, I admit<br>The tiniest bit  
>Unlike I anticipated<br>But I couldn't be happier  
>Simply couldn't be happier<br>_(Spoken: Well - not "simply")_  
>'Cause getting your dreams<br>It's strange, but it seems  
>A little - well - complicated<br>There's a kind of a sort of : cost  
>There's a couple of things get: lost<br>There are bridges you cross  
>You didn't know you crossed<br>Until you've crossed  
>And if that joy, that thrill<br>Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
>Still -<br>With this perfect finale  
>The cheers and ballyhoo<br>Who  
>Wouldn't be happier?<br>So I couldn't be happier  
>Because happy is what happens<br>When all your dreams come true  
><em>(Spoken: Well . . . isn't it?)_  
>Happy is what happens<br>When your dreams come true!  
><em>  
>Ozians: <em>We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank<em>

Glinda: _Thank Goodness!_

Ozians: _For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank:  
>Thank Goodness!<br>That means the Wizard, Glinda_

Glinda: And fiancé!

Ozians: _They couldn't be goodlier  
>She couldn't be lovelier<br>We couldn't be luckier_

Glinda: _I couldn't be happier_

Ozians: _Thank Goodness_

Glinda and Ozians: _Today!  
>Thank Goodness for today!<em>

(Song Ends)


	15. Reuniting with Nessa

**WICKED**

**Chapter 14**

(Back in Munchkinland, the story moves to the Governor's House where Nessa sits in her room depressed. Frex, her father, enters.)

Frex: There's my sweetheart!

(Nessa quickly forces a smile.)

Nessa: Good afternoon, Father.

Frex: Yes, and what a great afternoon it is. Tomorrow, I'll retire from office and you will take my place as the new governor of Munchkinland.

Nessa: Oh, right. Of course.

(He notices her depression.)

Frex: Nessa, my dear, what's wrong?

Nessa: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Frex: Well, I know what will cheer you up. (Rings a little bell) Boq!

(Boq runs in. He is dressed up as a servant; this proves he works for them.)

Boq: Yes, sir?

Frex: Go fetch a treat for my precious girl.

Nessa: Oh, no really. There's no need for-

Frex: (To Boq) And make it snappy!

Boq: I'll be right back, Nessa-

Frex: That's Nessarose to you!

Boq: Right . . . Nessarose. (Runs out)

Frex: Trust me, Nessa. You'll be the best governor that'll ever rule. And you'll be much better than your sister.

(Nessa plays along.)

Nessa: Yes, of course I will! I don't even care for what's-her-face, anyway.

Frex: That's my girl! Now, if you excuse me, I have to get things ready for tomorrow.

(He kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room. As soon as her father leaves, her frown comes back.)

Nessa: What am I saying? I **do** care. I'm so worried about Elphaba. (Pounding) Huh?

(Then, a pounding comes from her closet. She quietly wheels herself to the door. She carefully grabs the knob and as she opens it, Elphaba comes falling out. She's gasping for air.)

Elphaba: (Gasping) Air! Oh, sweet air!

Nessa: Elphaba! (Hugs her tightly) Oh, I missed you so.

Elphaba: Oh, Nessa, I missed you, too. (Looks at her sister with a smile) Wow, you're still beautiful and I'm . . . Well, you know.

Nessa: What are you doing here?

(At this time, Boq comes to the door, but stops to listen.)

Elphaba: Well, I came to see you.

Nessa: You mean you can't stay?

Elphaba: I'm afraid not. I don't want to get you in trouble.

Nessa: I'm already in trouble.

Elphaba: I don't understand.

Nessa: (Sighs) Father's retiring and I'm going to be governor tomorrow.

Elphaba: Oh, Nessa, that's great!

Nessa: No! It's not great! Don't you see? I don't want to be governor. I never did! I'm too scared. Besides, who wants a weak, little girl in a wheel chair as governor, anyway?

(Elphaba looks down at Nessa's feet: she is wearing the sliver shoes Frex gave her on the first day of school. Then, she smiles.)

Elphaba: Maybe, it doesn't have to be this way. Give me a sec. (She pulls out the Grimmerie)

Nessa: Elphaba, what are you doing?

Elphaba: You'll see. (She begins to chant)

(As she's chanting, the sliver shoes glow into a ruby color. Boq is outside watching. Finally, Elphaba stops chanting.)

Elphaba: All right, now . . . stand up.

(Nessa looks at her with a surprise look.)

Nessa: You mean I can (Elphaba nods)

(Nessa carefully stands up still having both hands on her chair. Outside, Boq is amazed. Soon, Nessa lets go of the chair, but falls. Elphaba catches her.)

Elphaba: It needs some getting used to.

Nessa: Don't worry, I got it.

(Finally, Nessa is on her own two feet for the first time. She turns to her sister with a big smile.)

Nessa: I . . . can walk. (Laughs) I can actually walk!

Elphaba: You're happy?

Nessa: The happiest I ever been! Oh, thank you, Elphaba. (They embrace)

(Boq did enjoy the moment. But he sees Frex walking down the hall and hides.)

Nessa: This is just a dream come true.

Elphaba: I know. And for once, I did something good.

(Nessa looks at her)

Nessa: That's not true. You've always be good. A good sister that is.

(Elphaba smiles)

Frex: Well, well . . .

(The girls turn to the door where Frex is standing and is very unhappy. Nessa quickly sits in her chair. Boq peeks from outside.)

Frex: Look who came to visit.

Elphaba: Yeah, about that, I was actually on my way. So, if you would excuse me-

Frex: Not so fast, missy! How dare you come to my home after what you have done!

Elphaba: Please, sir. Let me explain.

Nessa: Please, Father! Let her!

Frex: (To Nessa) Stay out of this, Nessa. (Back to Elphaba) As for you, I'll have you arrested and turned into the wizard. You've always been a disgrace from the day you were born. And look what you have done to your sister! (Points to Nessa)

(Elphaba looks down at her charm and looks back at Frex.)

Elphaba: No . . . You did that to her.

Frex: (Demanding) What in the name of Oz are you-

Elphaba: The milkflowers! Don't you remember, sir? Day and night, you fed Mother those flower and made Nessa come earlier. It wasn't my fault. It was yours!

(Frex is now furious. He sees the Grimmerie and grabs it.)

Frex: You're going to wish you didn't say that. (Flips throw the pages)

Elphaba: No! Wait!

Nessa: Father, stop!

(She jumps out of her seat and grabs him. Frex pushes her to the floor. Elphaba quickly goes to her. Frex gains some power from a random spell he just read.)

Frex: Now, you're going to get the punishment of your life!

Boq: No! Stop!

(Frex fires the power to the girls, but Boq takes the shot and is hurled to the floor. Elphaba helps Nessa up. Boq puts his hand on his chest.)

Boq: Wait! What's going on? My heart! It's . . . SHRINKING!

Elphaba: (To Frex) Now look what you done! Give me that! (She takes the book from his hands. She quickly starts chanting.)

(They watch as a glow fills the room. Soon, it stops. Everyone looks at the munchkin. He has turned completely into a tin man.)

Nessa: He's . . . tin.

(Elphaba gives Frex a harsh look and leaves. Boq walks up.)

Boq: (Groans) What happened? What's wrong, miss? (He turns to a mirror and sees his reflection.) Ahhh! What happened to me?

Frex: (Lying) It was the Wicked Witch. She came here and well, did this to you. She's wicked for something.

(Boq screams and runs out of the room. Frex turns to Nessa, who has tears coming down her cheeks)

Frex: I'll deal with you later. (Leaves)

(When she's all alone, she begins to cry on the floor.)


	16. Freeing the Monkeys

**WICKED**

**Chapter 15**

(Later that evening, Elphaba flies back to the Emerald City with Chistery with her. There's a party going on, so it's easier for them to sneak into the palace. When they get to a window, Elphaba climbs in, but stops Chistery.)

Elphaba: (Whispers) Wait here. I'll be back. (Sneaks in)

(Chistery groans)

(Once she's inside, she looks around. It's dark and there was nothing or no one in sight except for the big head in the middle. She sees a big curtain and sets her broom by the head. She pulls the curtain and sees a huge cage with the rest of the flying monkeys inside.)

Elphaba: Don't worry, I'll get you out. Just as soon as I get this lock-

Wizard: (Voice Booming) I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! (Elphaba makes a run for it) WAIT! (The wizard comes out of the head and grabs her broom) Wait! Elphaba! (She stops)

Elphaba: Get away from me!

Wizard: I don't want to harm you.

Elphaba: If you dare call your guards, I'll-

Wizard: Oh, for Oz sakes, I'm not going to call anyone.

Elphaba: (Confused) What?

Wizard: I actually wanted to see you. I **need** to see you. My dear, I'm so sorry for what happened to you-

Elphaba: You're sorry? Don't you even know what you've done? Everyone in Oz hates me because of you!

Wizard: Yes, I understand, and I only wish I could take it back.

Elphaba: Oh, so why would you use your magically powers to back in time and make sure none of this never happen. Oh, wait! I forgot. You're a fraud.

Wizard: (Sighs) You're quite a tough young lady.

Elphaba: How would you know that? You don't even know me.

Wizard: Maybe I do. Well, it's hard to explain, but what I'm trying to say is that you've been so strong through all of this and maybe it's time to stop. (He hands Elphaba her broom) Look, I want to put this aside and start all over. Maybe perhaps . . . be friends?

Elphaba: Why would I do that? I once thought you were someone special. Someone different. Nobody believed in "The Wonderful Wizard" more than I did.

Wizard: (Sighs) Elphaba let me tell you something. (Music Starts)  
><em>(Sings)I never asked for this<br>Or planned it in advance  
>I was merely blown here<br>By the winds of chance  
>I never saw myself<br>As a Solomon or Socrates  
>I knew who I was:<br>One of your dime a dozen  
>Mediocrities<em>

_Then suddenly I'm here  
>Respected - worshipped, even<br>Just because the folks in Oz  
>Needed someone to believe in<br>Does it surprise you  
>I got hooked, and all too soon?<br>What can I say?  
>I got carried away<br>And not just by balloon:_

_Wonderful  
>They called me "Wonderful"<br>So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
>I will be "Wonderful"<br>And they said "Wonderful"  
>Believe me, it's hard to resist<br>'Cause it feels wonderful  
>They think I'm wonderful<br>Hey, look who's wonderful -  
>This corn-fed hick<br>Who said: "It might be keen  
>To build a town of green<br>And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"_

Don't you see? I only wanted a family, but I didn't have one of my own. So, I  
>guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything. Treat them like a father.<p>

Elphaba: So . . . you lied to them.

Wizard: No . . . Well, only verbally. But that's what they wanted. Hearing those lies made them feel good inside. Let me tell you something: where I'm from, we believe all sorts of  
>things that aren't true. We call it "history."<br>_(Sings) A man's called a traitor - or liberator  
>A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist<br>Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
>It's all in which label<br>Is able to persist  
>There are precious few at ease<br>With moral ambiguities  
>So we act as though they don't exist<em>

_They . . . call . . . me . . . "Wonderful"  
>So I am wonderful<br>In fact - it's so much who I am  
>It's part of my name<br>And with my help, you can be the same  
>At long, long last receive your due<br>Long overdue  
>Elphaba - The most celebrated<br>Are the rehabilitated  
>There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo<br>A celebration throughout Oz  
>That's all to do - with you<em>

_Wonderful  
>They'll call you wonderful<br>_  
>Elphaba: (Sings) <em>It does sound wonderful<br>_  
>Wizard: <em>Trust me - it's fun<br>_  
>Both: <em>When you are wonderful<br>It would be wonderful  
>Wonderful, wonderful<br>_  
>Wizard: <em>One! Two! And . . .<em>

(They start to dance around the room laughing and having a good time. By the end of the song, they stop and catch their breath.)

Wizard: You know what? You remind me of someone I know.

Elphaba: I do?

Wizard: Well, I'm not sure.

(Monkeys Screeching)

Elphaba: Oh! The Monkeys!

Wizard: Here, I'll help you.

(They make their way to the cage. There the Wizard unlocks the door and all the monkeys fly out of the palace.)

Elphaba: We did it! We set them free!

Wizard: No, my dear, you did it.

(She smiles and spots something covered on a sheet.)

Elphaba: Oh, there's one more. I'll get it.

Wizard: No! No! Please!

(Too late, she pulls the covers and reveals . . .)

Elphaba: (Gasps) Doctor Dillamond! Oh, no. It can't be. Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Oh, please stay something.

(Moment of Silence)

Dillamond: Bahhhhh!

Elphaba: Doctor, what happened to you? Don't you remember me? It's me Elphaba.

Dillamond: Bahhhhh!

(She turns to the Wizard with a furious look.)

Elphaba: You didn't.

Wizard: Elphaba, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out-

Elphaba: How could you? You know what? I was right. You know nothing about me!

Wizard: Now, that's quite enough!

Elphaba: No! I had it! And you better prepare yourself because I will fight you until the day I die. (Runs off)

(The Wizard quickly climbs into the head and starts it up.)

Wizard: (Voice Booming) GUARDS! GUARDS!

(The voice scares Dr. Dillamond away. Soon, Fiyero comes in with more guards. There are some more guards grabbing ahold of the green witch.)

Fiyero: We got here as soon as we-

Elphaba: No! Wait! Let me go!

(He is shocked to see her and runs over to them. At the same time, Glinda stops at the door and watches.)

Elphaba: Fiyero! (He takes her from the guards) Oh, Fiyero, thank goodness you're-

Fiyero: (Serious tone) Silence witch!

(Elphaba gasps)

Guard: Sir! There's a Goat on the lam!

Fiyero: The goat is less of our worries. We have the witch and that's what's important. Now, fetch me some water. (The guards look at him confused) You heard me! Go! (Guards leave)

Elphaba: Fiyero . . .

Fiyero: I said silence! (The Wizard comes out of the head.) Stay where you are, your Ozness! You don't want people seeing you like this.

Elphaba: Fiyero! Out of all the people I know, how could you-(He gives her a grin).

Fiyero: (Playfully) Did I scare you?

Elphaba: Oh, Fiyero! (Hugs him) Wait. What about Doctor Dillamond?

Fiyero: I'll find him later, but you got to get out of here.

Elphaba: What? Why would I-

Glinda: Elphie! (Glinda enters and hugs her tightly) Oh, thank Oz you're alive!

Elphaba: Oh, it's great to see you-

Glinda: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Do you know what will happen if they find you here?

Fiyero: Glinda, you have to go.

Glinda: What?

Fiyero: Please, just go back to the ball.

Glinda: Wait, Fiyero. Where are you going?

Fiyero: I'm going with her.

(Both girls are shocked, especially Glinda, who now knows the truth.)

Glinda: Oh, I get now. You two went behind my back.

Elphaba: No, Glinda, please. I can't explain.

Glinda: No. Don't bother. (Crying) You deserve each other.

(They watch her leave in tears. Elphaba goes after her.)

Elphaba: Glinda!

Fiyero: Elphaba, no! (Grabs her) If you go after her, you'll get arrested. Come, let's go.

(The wizard watches the couple leave and soon after. Madame Morrible comes in.)

Morrible: So, how did it go? Did our captain of the guard take her to custody?

Wizard: Well, let's just say he had other plans with her.

Morrible: You mean she escaped?

Wizard: **They** escaped.

Morrible: Oh, that's just swell. Just perfect! (She turns and sees the empty cage.) Oh, and she freed the monkeys, too! (The Wizard was quiet on that) Well, we definitely need to catch her, now.

Wizard: But how? She's far too smart for any trap we can think of.

(Then, Morrible gets an idea, an awful idea.)

Morrible: Sir, if you excuse me, I have to leave now.

Wizard: Where are you going?

Morrible: Oh, nowhere. (Speaks Rapidly) Just a quick trip to Munchkinland to the Governor's residents. Well, got to go. Toddles! (Leaves)

(Meanwhile, in her suite, Glinda is crying on her bed. She wipes her tears away and walks to the window.)

Glinda: _(Sings) Don't wish, Don't Start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart...<em>

(She watches Elphaba and Fiyero fly off in the sky)

_There's a girl I know. He loves her so . . .  
>I'm not that girl . . .<em>


	17. Night at Kiamo Ko

**WICKED**

**Chapter 16**

(Soon, Elphaba and Fiyero land in Kiamo Ko and they hurry into the castle. She closes the door and they catch their breath.)

Elphaba: We're safe here. No one ever comes here.

Fiyero: It's a nice hiding spot.

Elphaba: Thanks. You know, you were a pretty good actor back there. I mean, I really thought you changed.

Fiyero: I have changed.

(They look at one another, but Chistery gets on Fiyero's back.)

(Chistery Screeches Angerily)

Fiyero: Whoa! Hey! Who's this little guy?

Elphaba: Oh! (Grabs the monkey) This is Chistery. He's kind my pet monkey. (Chistery points to his wings) Sorry, my pet **flying** monkey. (Chistery grins)

Fiyero: I like him. He's pretty cute.

(Chistery snarls)

Elphaba: (Scolding the Monkey) Hey, mind your matters! (Chistery pouts)

Fiyero: Well, at least you're not lonely anymore.

Elphaba: Yeah, and he's the only one that likes me.

Fiyero: I like you. You know, as a friend.

Elphaba: Thanks, but I think it's going to take a lot more to cheer me up. (Looks out the window) Everyone hates me. Only because I'm different.

Fiyero: (Takes off his jacket) Maybe being different isn't so bad.

Elphaba: Isn't so bad? I lost my sister, my friend, my dreams, everything! Besides, how would you know about being different? You're Fiyero, the Winkie Prince, remember?

Fiyero: Not to mention Ex-captain of the royal guard.

Elphaba: Exactly! So, what makes you so different of everyone else? People love you.

Fiyero: Not really. When you're royalty, it's hard finding someone who cares about you and really likes you for who you are. People just like you because you're-

Elphaba: Popular?

Fiyero: Right. Also, being different makes you your own person. You, for example, are funny, smart, nice, generous, not to mention brave.

Elphaba: Really? That's what you think of me? (He nods) Well, for me, you're kind, gentle, and little handsome at that.

Fiyero: A little?

Elphaba: I'm just kidding.

(They laugh a little bit, and music starts playing. They look at each other and go for a kiss, but Elphaba stops.)

Elphaba: Sorry, I . . . I wasn't thinking there.

(She walks over to the window, looking outside.)

Elphaba: _(Sings) Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

_And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<em>

(He wraps his arms around her body.)

Fiyero: (Sings) _Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<em>

(As they sing together, Chistery bumps into a crystal ball, which let out special effects that make the scene more romantic.)

Elphaba and Fiyero: _Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<em>

Fiyero: _Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<em>

Elphaba and Fiyero: _And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine . . .<em>

(Chistery covers his eyes as they once again they go for a kiss, but she stops again.)

Fiyero: What is it?

Elphaba: Nothing, It's just . . . (Sighs) for the first time, I feel ... wicked (They Kiss)

(Meanwhile, back in Munchkinland, Nessa is packing a bag in her room.)

Nessa: I have to go find her. I don't care what Father thinks of her. She's my sister and I'm going after her. (She closes her suitcase.)

(Soon, she sneaks out of her house and heads for a cornfield. All of a sudden, a storm is coming her way.)

Nessa: Hmm. That's strange. I didn't expect a storm tonight. (Thunder Crashes)

(She looks up and there, out of nowhere, a house comes down at her.)

Nessa: (Screams)

(Blackout)

(The next day back at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba and Fiyero sit by a window together watching the sunrise.)

Fiyero: This is incredible.

Elphaba: It's one of the benefits of this place. (Then, she sees him looking at her.) What?

Fiyero: Nothing, it's just that you'll so beautiful.

Elphaba: I wish I was . . . just for you.

Fiyero: Elphaba, you shouldn't say that.

Elphaba: Please you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better.

Fiyero: It's not lying. It's just . . . looking at things another way. (She smiles, but then it goes away. She puts her hand on her head.) What's wrong?

Elphaba: It's Nessa.

Fiyero: Is she alright?

Elphaba: Yes, I think- (Scream echoes in her head) She's in trouble! My sister's in danger!

Fiyero: What? How do you know?

Elphaba: I don't know, I just . . . do. I have to go see her.

Fiyero: I'll come with you.

Elphaba: No! It's too dangerous. You need to stay here.

Fiyero: But what if-

Elphaba: Fiyero, please!

Fiyero: (Sighs) All right, just try to stay safe.

Elphaba: I will. Wait! We will see each other again, right?

Fiyero: Elphaba, we are going to be together always.

Elphaba: You promise?

Fiyero: I promise.

(They share a kiss and Elphaba leaves. Chistery follows her to the door.)

Elphaba: No, Chistery. You stay, too.

(Door Closes)

(Chistery whimpers, but Fiyero comforts him.)

Fiyero: I know, bubby. I'm worried about her, too.


	18. Catfight in the Cornfield

**WICKED**

**Chapter 17**

(Out in the cornfield where the falling house fell, Glinda picks some beautiful flowers and sets them in front of the house. She starts to cry softly.)

Glinda: Oh, Nessa. (Crying)

Elphaba: What a touching display of grief.

(At that moment, Elphaba comes out of the corn field and gives Glinda a look.)

Elphaba: Now, if you excuse me, I'd appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my sister.

(Glinda backs away as Elphaba walks toward the house. She kneels down.)

Elphaba: (Softly) Nessa, please, please, please forgive me...

Glinda: Oh, Elphie. (Tries to comfort her) You mustn't blame yourself. I mean it wasn't your false that your sister got crush by a house that came completely out of nowhere, but . . . Accidents will happen.

(Elphaba turns to Glinda)

Elphaba: You call this an accident?

Glinda: Yes! . . . Sort of! . . . Kinda . . . Okay, maybe not an accident.

Elphaba: Well, what do you call it?

Glinda: (Excitied) Oh! A regime change! Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

Elphaba: Oh, so falling houses just appear out of the blue, huh?

Glinda: Well, I don't know-

Elphaba: Of course, you don't know! You're just too busy telling everyone how (High-pitched voice) wonderful and happy everything is!

Glinda: Well, if you haven't notice, I'm a public figure, now. I mean, people expect me to-

Elphaba: Lie?

Glinda: No! Be encouraging. (Elphaba rolls her eyes) And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?

Elphaba: Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't all come and go by BUBBLE! (Glinda Gasps) Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? (Scoffs) I doubt it. Even if it wasn't, he'd still take credit for it.

Glinda: Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?

(Elphaba turns to her slowly.)

Elphaba: Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... It's real! And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!

(Glinda slaps her on the cheek and after a moment of slience, Elphaba cackling.)

Elphaba: (Cackles) Feel better now?

Glinda: You know what? Yes. Yes, I do.

Elphaba: Oh, that's good. (She slaps Glinda) Now, I do, too.

(And so the fight was on. Elphaba has her broom and Glinda has her wand, which she can twirl very well. Soon, they charge for one another, but when they to each other, they then drop their weapons and begin to fight by hand. The guards are coming up behind them, but stop and watch the two witches fight.)

Glinda: Green toad!

Elphaba: Bubble rider!

Glinda: Talking Lizard!

Elphaba: Popular Brat!

Glinda: MAN STEALER! (She takes Elphaba's hat and whacking her with it.)

Guard: Halt! In the name of the Wizard!

(The guards run in and they separate the girls.)

Elphaba: Stop! Let me go!

Glinda: Oh, come on! I almost had her!

Guard: Sorry for the long wait, but we got her now.

(Elphaba is shocked from what she just heard.)

Elphaba: I can't believe you! You use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?

Glinda: Elphie! Please I didn't know any of this, I swear!

Fiyero: Let the green girl go!

Guard: Huh?

(Suddenly, Fiyero comes swinging in to save the day. He kicks one of the guards down and grabs his gun.)

Glinda: Fiyero, what in Oz name-(Fiyero covers her mouths)

Fiyero: Do as I say or the blonde one gets it. (Points the gun at Glinda)

Glinda: Hmm!

Fiyero: I'm sure his Ozness would like to hear about how Glinda the Good was slain.

Elphaba: Fiyero, please! Don't!

Fiyero: (Demanding) I said, let her go!

(The leader looks at Elphaba and back at Glinda.)

Guard: Release her! (The guards let the witch go.)

(Elphaba hurries over to Fiyero, hugging him.)

Elphaba: Oh, Fiyero.

Fiyero: Elphaba, you need to go.

Elphaba: What? No!

Fiyero: There's no time to waste. Go!

Elphaba: No, I'm not leaving without you.

Fiyero: I'll be fine. Just leave. Now!

(She breaks from their hug to grab her broom. She looks at the guards, then at Fiyero and then Glinda, who holds out her hat.)

Glinda: (Softly) Just go.

(With tears in her eyes, Elphaba grabs her hat and runs away. As soon as she's gone, Fiyero lowers his weapon.)

Guard: Seize him! (They grab Fiyero)

Glinda: Wait, what are you doing?

Guard: Tell us where the witch is hiding!

Glinda: Stop! In the name of goodness! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he was just . . . (They are waiting for an answer) . . . He was just trying to protect her because he loves her.

Fiyero: Glinda . . . I'm so sorry.

Guard: Take him up to that field there!

Glinda: No! Wait!

Guard: Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went.

(They drag him to a pole and hang him there.)

Glinda: No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero! . . .

Elphaba: Fiyero! . . .

(Back at the Kiamo Ko, Elphaba is determine to get Fiyero back to safety. So, she tries every spell from the Grimmerie. Magic is exploding from her crystal, making the scene more effective. Chistery watches her from behind the furniture.)

Elphaba: (Chanting) _Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>

_(Sings) Let his flesh not be torn  
>Let his blood leave no stain<br>When they beat him  
>Let him feel no pain<br>Let his bones never break  
>And however they try<br>To destroy him  
>Let him never die<br>Let him never die_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: (Groans)<em>

_What good is this chanting?  
><em>I don't even know what I'm reading!  
><em>I don't even know what trick I ought to try<br>Fiyero, where are you?  
>Already dead of bleeding.<br>One more disaster I can add to my  
>Generous supply?<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>No act of charity goes unresented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>That's my new creed<br>My road of good intentions  
>Led where such roads always lead<br>No good deed  
>Goes unpunished!<em>

Nessa  
>Doctor Dillamond<br>Fiyero  
><em>Fiyero . . . .<em>

_One question haunts and hurts  
>Too much, too much to mention:<br>Was I really seeking good  
>Or just seeking attention?<br>Is that all good deeds are  
>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<br>If that's all good deeds are  
>Maybe that's the reason why<em>

_No good deed goes unpunished  
>All helpful urges should be circumvented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>Sure, I meant well -<br>Well, look at what well-meant did:  
>All right, enough - so be it<br>So be it, then:  
><em>Let all Oz be agreed . . . I'M WICKED!  
><em>through and through<br>Since I can not succeed  
>Fiyero, saving you<br>I promise no good deed  
>Will I attempt to do again<br>Ever again  
>No good deed<br>Will I do . . ._

_Again . . _

(Blackout_._ Scene Ends)


	19. Discovering Secrets

**WICKED**

**Chapter 18**

(At night, Glinda is sitting on her bed in her suite, looking sad and depressed. Then, Madame Morrible comes in a wonderful mood.)

Morrible: Oh! There you are, darling! I was just going to invite you to help me wish the Witch Hunters good luck. What do you say?

Glinda: I'm sorry, Madame, but I'm afraid I had just about enough for one day.

Morrible: Suit yourself. Good night.

Glinda: Wait! Madame Morrible, I have a question for you.

Morrible: Yes, my dear?

Glinda: Don't you think that Nessa's death is rather . . . strange to you?

Morrible: Well, Glinda, I guess it was just her time. Besides, it's Elphaba's sister, not yours.

Glinda: (Mumbles) Right.

Morrible: Look, you wanted this since the very beginning and we mustn't give it all up all because Elphaba's lost.

Glinda: Yes, of course.

Morrible: Good! Now, I must go. Sleep tight, Glinda. (Slams door)

(Glinda continues to sit there. That is, until she hears a noise from her big, walk-in closet. She arms herself with her wand and walks to the door. She turns the knob slowly and she sees a scarecrow just lying on the floor.)

Glinda: (Sighs in relief) It's just a scarecrow.

(But the scarecrow actually is Fiyero!)

Fiyero: It's the coast clear?

(Glinda screams in terror and hits him hard with her wand.)

Fiyero: Ow! Hey! Glinda!

Glinda: Stay back! I'm warning you! I may only know a spell or two, but I can still hit you with this!

Fiyero: Glinda! Glinda! Stop! Don't be afraid. It's me, Fiyero.

(Glinda gives him a shocking look.)

Glinda: Fiyero? (He nods, but she hits him again.) Wait a minute, did you say that you're Fiyero?

Fiyero: Yeah, before you hit me again.

Glinda: Hey, that was for earlier today. What in the name of Oz happened to you?

(There, the Wizard is listening at the door.)

Fiyero: I don't know. Maybe it was a spell Elphaba cast on me.

Glinda: Oh.

(Fiyero gets himself together.)

Fiyero: Look, you and Elphaba need to work things out. You two are friends.

Glinda: I still think it's better this way.

Fiyero: How is people loving you and people hating her make things better? Face it, Glinda. You're worried sick about her every day. And trust me; she's worried about you, too.

Glinda: Well, she has a lot of things to worry about. Witch Hunters are looking for her.

Fiyero: I'm sure she's safe where she's at. Oh! One more thing. I found this in the cornfield. (He holds up Elphaba's necklace.)

Glinda: Oh, sweet Oz! Her necklace.

Wizard: Where did you get that?

(They turn to the door and the Wizard comes in.)

Wizard: Where did you find that?

Glinda: Oh! It's Elphaba's necklace.

Wizard: May I see it, please?

(She hands him the necklace. He examines it carefully.)

Glinda: She told me that her mother gave it to her the day she was born.

(He turns to her speechless.)

Wizard: Her-her mother? (She nods) Melena.

Fiyero: Is that her name?

Wizard: Yes, it is.

Fiyero: Did you know her mother?

Wizard: Know her? I dated her. Well, for a short period of time. That is until one night.

Glinda: What happened?

Wizard: I remember that evening like it was yesterday . . .

(The story moves into a flashback, many years ago, with the Wizard and Melena, both young at the time. The Wizard continues his story.)

Wizard: She told me that she was already married to the Governor of Munchkinland, and yet she would feel so alone and unhappy most of the time. So, I started spending time with her whenever her husband was on business trips. More we spend time with one another, the more I had feelings for her. I wanted to impress her, so one night, I invited her over for a drink. I invented the beverage myself and I called it "Green Elixir". . .

Young Wizard: Go on, my beauty. Have another drink.

Melena: Thank you.

(They toast)

Wizard: Then, after that, well. We were young and we did little . . . you know. Few days later, she didn't want to see me again. I'm assuming that she was mad from that night. I came here to the city and became the "Wonderful Wizard of Oz", but I still couldn't forget her. And even to this very day, I love her still. So, I sent her this necklace and a note saying my apology, but . . . Nothing.

(Flashback ends . . .)

Glinda: We're so sorry, sir.

Fiyero: What was the name of the drink again?

Wizard: Green Elixir. It's funny, I tested it one day and when I spilled a bit on my arm, it never came off.

(He pulls up his sleeve and shows a piece of his pale skin with a green on it.)

Glinda: And when did you sent this necklace to her?

Wizard: Oh, I don't know. I would guess 8 to 9 months after- (Stops. He turns pale.)

Glinda: What?

Wizard: Oh sweet Oz! I should have known she looked familiar!

Fiyero: Who?

Wizard: Elphaba. (Takes a deep breathe) My friends, it seems she's . . . my daughter.

(Fiyero and Glinda look at each other and back at the Wizard.)

Glinda: Your daughter?

Wizard: Yes, my only child I never knew I had! Oh, I have to see her. Do you know where she may be at?

(They turn to Fiyero, who has the answer.)

Fiyero: All right. She is hiding at the abandoned castle at Kiamo Ko.

Morrible: Well, that's good news.

(They turn to the door where Morrible is standing with men next to her.)

Morrible: And I'm sure that information will come very handy. Seize them!

(The men grab the three of them and drag them out of the room.)

Morrible: Now, I'm sure I can find the Wicked Witch and take care of her myself.


	20. Escaping

**WICKED**

**Chapter 19**

(That night, the witch hunters prepare the search of Elphaba including Boq the tin man, who is leading them on the march.)

Ozians: _(Sings)Go and hunt her  
>And find her<br>And kill her_

Vicious Woman: Good fortune, Witch Hunters!

Ozians: _Go and hunt her  
>And find her<br>And kill her_

Rabid Man: Kill the Witch!

Ozians: _Wickedness must be punished  
>Evil effectively eliminated<br>Wickedness must be punished  
>Kill the Witch!<em>

Boq: And this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elphaba- I mean, the Witch!

_It's due to her I'm made of tin  
>Her spell made this occur<br>So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
>I'll be heartless killing her!<em>

(Crowd Cheers. Boq pulls out the tail of the Lion.)

Boq: Oh, come on, you . . . you coward! Come out and tell them how she cubnapped you as a cub!

Lion: No!

_Boq:_ Ha! You see?

_And the lion also  
>Has a grievance to repay<br>If she'd let him fight his own battles  
>When he was young<br>He wouldn't be a coward today!  
><em>  
>Crowd: Kill her! Kill the witch!<p>

All: _Wickedness must be punished  
>Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could<br>Because Wickedness must be punished  
>Punished<br>Punished  
>For good!<em>

(As they sing, Chistery can hear it all the way from the castle in Kiamo Ko. So, he sets off to see what's going on. Back in the Emerald City, Morrible watches the march from the palace.)

Morrible: Oh, what a nice evening to have a parade. (Laughs)

(The trio, Glinda, Fiyero, and the Wizard, are lock up in a cage; the same one the monkeys were in earlier.)

Morrible: You three comfortable in there?

Glinda: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Fiyero: You'll never get away with this, Morrible.

Morrible: Well, guess what? I already have.

(There, Chistery flies to the window of the same room.)

Morrible: And soon your little green toad will be joining you very soon. Or not.

Wizard: Don't you dare harm her!

Morrible: Too late! Farewell! (She leaves in delight)

(They try to break out, but no luck.)

Fiyero: Great. Now what?

(Chistery screeches happily from the window.)

Glinda: Hey! It's that monkey!

Wizard: Chistery!

(The monkey opens the window quietly and slips inside down to the cage.)

Fiyero: Boy, aren't we glad to see you. Now, Chistery, pay attention. We need the key to unlock this door. (Chistery salutes and goes to work.) Glinda, you'll have to go and warn Elphaba.

Glinda; What?

Fiyero: You're the only one who can get to her before Morrible.

Glinda: But how can I get there? (The two men point to her wand.) Oh, right. Wow, sometimes I act like a blonde.

(Meanwhile, Chistery grabs the keys from a sleeping guard. He heads back to the cell where Glinda is making her bubble.)

Fiyero: Can't you blow that thing any faster?

Glinda: I'm sorry, but these things take time!

Wizard: Well, obviously, that's what we don't have.

Glinda: Hey! I got it, but where's Chistery?

(Chistery hurries to the door and unlocks the lock.)

Glinda: Wait a minute! There's only room for me.

Fiyero: Don't worry about us. We'll catch up with you later.

Glinda: (Nods) Come on, Chistery.

(She gets in her bubble and flies off with Chistery to Kiamo Ko leaving the Wizard and Fiyero behind.)

Wizard: So, did you and Elphaba do something I should know about?


	21. Friends Forever

**WICKED**

**Chapter 20**

(Back at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba looks out the window at the moon.)

Elphaba: (Sighs) Fiyero, please be all right. (Looks around) Chistery? Hmm. Chistery! Here boy! Oh, for Oz sake, where did he go?

Glinda: Incoming! (Screams)

(Suddenly, a pink bubble comes crashing in and knocks over furniture like a ping pong machine. Chistery comes flying in after.)

Elphaba: Glinda? Whoa! (Dodges the bubble)

Glinda: Help! I can't stop it!

(Elphaba holds out her hands and the bubble stops. Soon, it pops and Glinda falls out, crashing into the floor.)

Glinda: (Groans in Pain) I'm good.

Elphaba: What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come here!

Glinda: But Elphie I had to!

Elphaba: (Rubbing her forehead) Please don't scout! I have a huge headache.

Glinda: Sorry. Anyway, you are in grave danger. Morrible is coming for you. Here!

Elphaba: Morrible?

Glinda: Yes! She's behind everything. She even tried to lock me, the Wizard, and Fiyero-

Elphaba: Fiyero? (Grabs Glinda) He's alive? Tell me he's okay! Oh, please, tell me he's all right!

Glinda: Relax, Elphie! He's fine . . . sort of. But that's not important now. You have to leave this place before she-

Elphaba: No! I'm staying.

Glinda: Elphie, don't talk like that. She's more powerful than you and can easily kill you!

Elphaba: Not unless she doesn't get the book. Besides, it's about time I surrender. There's no point, now.

Glinda: What do you mean?

(Elphaba grabs the Grimmerie and hands it to Glinda.)

Elphaba: Here, take this and keep it safe.

Glinda: Oh, no, I can't. You're the only who can even read these spells.

Elphaba: Well, you'll have to learn then. I won't need it anyway.

Glinda: Elphaba, I can't let you do this.

Elphaba: It's what's best for all of us.

Glinda: Elphie, please listen-

Elphaba: No one cares about the Wicked Witch! I lost everything because I tried to, for once, fit in! It's over. I'm done!

(Moment of Silence)

Glinda: I care about you. (Music Starts Playing)

Elphaba: What?

Glinda: I care about you. And Fiyero-Oh, sweet Oz, he loves you so. You see, I thought being popular was so important to me, but I realized that there was only one person who matters the most . . .

_(Sings) I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good_

Elphaba: (Sings) _It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend..._

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<p>

Glinda: _Because I knew you_

Elphaba and Glinda: _I have been changed for good_

Elphaba: _And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the thing I've done you blame me for  
><em>  
>Glinda: <em>But then, I guess we know<br>There's blame to share  
><em>  
>Elphaba and Glinda: <em>And none of it seems to matter anymore<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
>As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
>Halfway through the wood (In the wood)<br>Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<br>_  
>Glinda: <em>And because I knew you...<br>_  
>Elphaba: <em>Because I knew you...<em>

Elphaba and Glinda: _Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed . . . for good.<em>

(They embrace as Chistery is wiping away his tears.)

Glinda: Well, we better get out of here.

Elphaba: Right.

Morrible: Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere.

(Girls gasps. Morrible is standing by the door.)

Morrible: In fact, I don't think you're going to leave . . . ever.

Elphaba: (Whispers to Glinda) Get out of here and protect the book.

Glinda: No! Not without you.

(Morrible forms a lightning ball and fires it at the two witches.)

Elphaba: Move! (It misses them) Glinda, go! Go! (Glinda leaves the room.)

Morrible: Well, well, well, looks like it's just you and me, Miss Elphaba. (Chistery jumps on her and starts hitting her.) Oh! What the- Get off of me, your disgusting animal! (She hurls him across the room.)

(Chistery screeches)

Elphaba: Chistery!

Morrible: Don't worry, you're next! (Fires at her again.)

(Elphaba dodges every blow except for one, which strikes her in the arm leaving a cut.)

Elphaba: Ah! (Inhales sharply, covering her wound)

Morrible: Had enough, my dear?

(Elphaba takes a shot and hits Morrible.)

Elphaba: I'm just getting started.

(Outside the castle, Glinda runs but stops. She looks back at the tower Elphaba and Morrible are in and looks at the book. By that time, Fiyero and the Wizard.)

Fiyero: Glinda! Where's Elphaba?

Glinda: In danger! (Gives him the book) Take this. I'm going to help Elphie.

Fiyero: Wait! Glinda!

Wizard: Come back!

(Too late, she already enters the castle. Back at the tower, the battle between Morrible and Elphaba goes on.)

Morrible: I must say, you do learn fast.

Elphaba: Thanks, you weren't such a bad teacher.

Morrible: You know, I never liked you. Ever since the day we met, I despised you.

Elphaba: Well, that make the both of us.

(She fires Morrible out of the room to the stairs. Morrible grabs a torch and starts swing it. The young witch dodges the flames and kicks it out of Morrible's hands, but she grabs a sword.)

Elphaba: Hmm. I didn't see that there. Whoa!

(Morrible swings the sword at her. Then, Glinda comes in.)

Glinda: Elphie, are you okay?

Elphaba: (Sarcastically) No! I'm doing just-Ah!

Morrible: Hold still!

Glinda: Okay, I just wanted to make sure. (Watches the action) Oh, get her, Elphie! Get her! To the left! The left! No, wait. I meant the right.

Elphaba: That's not helping!

(They get to the bottom of the stair. Glinda hides as the fight moves to what looks like an old ballroom.)

Morrible: Getting tired, Elphaba? Ha! (Kicks her)

Elphaba: (Groans in pain)

Morrible: Oh, come now, I thought you were better than that. (Kicks her again) But I might as well finish the job.

Glinda: (Gasps)

(Morrible raises her sword and strikes, but Elphaba grabs her hand and pushes her back taking the sword. She points it at Morrible, who's against a wall.)

Morrible; No! Please! Miss Elphaba, really. You don't have to go that far. (Nervous Chuckle) I was just kidding.

Elphaba: Silent! (Points the end on Morrible's throat) Consider yourself lucky. I'm not going to end it this way. (Lowers the sword)

Morrible: (Calm Tone) My, my, Elphaba. You are indeed a very strong young woman. (She grabs a hold of a bucket of waters that's sitting behind her.) I . . . I never in my life have seen a young girl like yourself. And now . . . it will be the last! (Tosses the water in the bucket at Elphaba.)

(The water gets all over her green skin.)

Elphaba: (Gasps) Oh, no. No!

Glinda: Elphaba!

(Smoke comes from the floor and Elphaba starts "melting")

Elphaba: (Gasping) No! I'm melting! Melting! No! . . . .

(Finally, when all the smoke clears, all that is left on the floor is Elphaba's hat.)

Glinda: (Crying) No.

Morrible: (Laughing Madly) Well, that's certainly the end of the poor Wicked Witch. What a tale to tell everyone. (Continues to Laugh)

(But not everyone was laugh for Glinda is mad. She pulls out her wand and points it at Morrible.)

Glinda: Wait. I don't know any spells. No, there's one . . . (She gets in her awkward position and waves her wand.) BALLGOWN!

(The spark of magic goes flying everywhere.)

Glinda: Rats! I missed!

(Soon, the spell fires at Morrible, who stops laughing by then.)

Morrible: What the-Oof! (The spell gets and she begins to shrink.) Nooooo!

(After a bright flash, Morrible is now . . . a rat. She quickly tries to scurry away, but is caught by the Wizard. He picks her up.)

Wizard: Well, my dear, I'm afraid you will end up in captivity. Here we go.

(He puts her in a little jar from his pocket. Fiyero enters)

Fiyero: Nice work, sir.

(Glinda Sobbing)

(The two men see Glinda on her knees where Elphaba was melted and she is holding on to her hat.)

Glinda: (Crying) Oh, Elphaba. Please forgive me.

(Fiyero turns away from the sight, but the Wizard comforts him. Then, a pounding noise comes from the floor, a trap door by Glinda. She opens the door, screams and quickly closes the door.)

Glinda: There's a ugly troll underneath the floor!

Wizard: A troll?

Elphaba: (Mumbling from the floor) Glinda! Open the door! It's me!

Fiyero: Elphaba? (He walks over to the door and opens it. Elphaba pops up.) Elphaba!

Elphaba: Fiyero!

(They embrace. Glinda joins in.)

Glinda: Oh, Elphie . . . Eww.

(She's about to hug her, but stops. Elphaba has multiple rash-like bumps and spots on her face.)

Glinda: Wow. I-uh-like the look.

Elphaba: Go ahead and laugh. It's my allergies. It'll go away soon.

Glinda: Oh, thank goodness. Phew!

(She turns to Fiyero and sees his scarecrow form.)

Fiyero: It's okay. You saved my life with this spell.

Elphaba: I did? (Brushes his straw face.) Well, you're still handsome to me.

Fiyero: You don't have to lie.

Elphaba: I'm not lying. I'm just looking at things in a different way. (They lean over for a kiss.)

Wizard: (Clears throat) Uh, Elphaba? I believe that this is yours. (Holds up her necklace)

Elphaba: My necklace. (Walks over to him and takes it) Thank you.

Wizard: It is very beautiful. You know? You do remind me of someone.

Elphaba: Who?

Wizard: Your mother. (Elphaba looks at him shocked.) And I just it turns out that . . . I do have a family of my own. (Tears fill her eyes as she hugs him tightly.) Oh, my sweet Elphaba.

Elphaba: I guess we do a lot in common . . . Father.

(They hold on to each other tightly as Glinda starts to cry and Chistery coming in still a little dizzy.)

Glinda: This is so sweet. (Grabs the monkey and starts sobbing aloud.)


	22. Happy Ending

**WICKED**

**Chapter 21**

(The next day in Emerald City, Ozians are gathered at Time Square again. Everybody is there, even Boq, who was with the lion, and Fiyero, who has Chistery. A trumpet fanfare plays and everyone turns to the podium.)

Announcer: Fellow Ozians! Presenting, in person, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

(Crowd Cheers and Applause. The Wizard walks up to the microphone.)

Wizard: Thank you. Thank you. Citizens of Oz, I, the Wonderful Wizard, have here today an important announcement for you. I . . . am retiring. (Crowd Gasp) Yes, I know it is rather shocking, but the truth is I feel I'm not the right person to be look up at. So, therefore, I would like to present to you a few people who will take my place. One of them shall be Glinda the Good! (Applause)

(Glinda come up to the Wizard's side with a smile on her face.)

Wizard: Helping Glinda will be someone who I consider a very special person . . .

(They turn to the door where Elphaba stays out of the sunlight. She is very nervous, so Glinda goes back and walks her out to the podium. It is very quiet.)

Wizard: Now, what you see is not what you think. This young lady, Elphaba, has taught me that you shouldn't look on just the outside, but you must also look on the inside as well. Everyone here today has a different personality, different looks, and we mustn't be judged for that. (Brings Elphaba closer to him) I only wish that you all would forgive her and give her a chance to show how kind and caring she is.

(Then, a little girl comes to the podium and tugs on Elphaba's dress. The green witch looks down at the child as the girl holds up a few flowers. She takes the flower and with her powers, makes a tiara out of the flower. She gives it to the little girl.)

(Girl Giggles)

(Crowd "Awww")

(In the crowd, Boq and Lion are crying together.)

Boq: (Sniffs) I think my heart is growing back. (Sobs)

Wizard: Fellow Ozians! Please give a round of applause to these two Wonderful **Witches** of Oz: Glinda and Elphaba!

(The Crowd cheers and applause even louder. The two girls share a hug and soon Fiyero climbs onto the podium to Elphaba. He holds her closer.)

Fiyero: They love you . . . but I love you more. (They lean for a kiss, but Chistery cuts in and kiss Fiyero.) Uh! Chistery!

(Elphaba Laughs. Glinda and the Wizard watch the sight with delight.)

Wizard: I'm sure going to miss her so.

Glinda: Well, at least she has someone special to keep her company.

Wizard: That's true. And she also has a very dear friend who cares about her very much. (Glinda smiles) And will keep an update on wedding plans for me. (Glinda nods.)

(Now, Glinda is back narrating the story once again.)

Glinda: And so, everyone was happy. Well, not everyone. Morrible was put into custody for life, but that's a good thing. After a week or two, Boq turned by to the munchkin he once was and joined the lion on . . .uh-I forget what. I think it was a club or something but anyway, they were happy. Dr. Dillamond was able to talk again and continued to teach all over Oz. As for Fiyero, oh yeah, he turned back into a man again and was back to being captain of the royal guard . . .

(Time moves forward a year later where Glinda finishes the story at Kiamo Ko.)

Glinda: And as for me, well, I was popular as usual. Like that will never change. (Giggles) And my dear friend, Elphie, had other plans. Let me tell you, it was crazy year. There was graduation, the wedding with a little help from me of course and-well . . . they had you.

(She's talking to a baby boy name Liir, who is watching her from his crib. He is Elphaba and Fiyero's son with black hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father.)

Glinda: Oh, Liir. You're considered a lucky child to have parents like Elphie and Fiyero. Not to mention you have your father's good looks. Oh (Whispers) and sometimes your mother's attitude.

Elphaba: (From another room) I heard that!

(Liir Giggles)

Glinda: Oh, see? He agrees with me!

(Elphaba walks into the nursery.)

Elphaba: He was just laughing.

Fiyero: (From another room) No, I think he was agreeing with her.

(Elphaba rolls her eyes as she picks up her son.)

Elphaba: Hi, sweetie. (Liir Coos) Well, aren't you wide awake. (Turns to Glinda) Glinda, I thought you were putting him to sleep.

Glinda: Well, as his Godparent, I thought he outta know the story of us.

Elphaba: Well, as the Mother, I like him to get his sleep.

(She looks down at Liir as he cuddles close to Elphaba.)

Glinda: Awww. He wanted his Mommy. (Looks at a clock) Oh, it's getting late. I must be on my way.

Elphaba: So soon?

Glinda: Yes. I need my beauty sleep. Good night, Elphie. Good night, Fiyero. Nighty night, Liir. (She leaves as Fiyero enters the nursery.)

Fiyero: Good night, Glinda. (To Elphaba) Is he asleep?

Elphaba: Whenever he's with Glinda, never.

Fiyero: Good point. (Laughs) Wow, he's so beautiful.

Elphaba: And not green. But I'd love him either way.

Fiyero: Well, he loves you more . . . and so do I.

(They kiss)

(Elphaba turns to the window where she sees Glinda standing outside alone.)

Elphaba: Fiyero, could you take Liir?

Fiyero: Sure. (Elphaba hands him the infant.) Hey, bubby.

(Liir coos happily)

(Outside, Glinda is standing outside looking at the stars in the sky. Elphaba comes out.)

Elphaba: Beautiful night, isn't it?

Glinda: Oh, yes it is.

Elphaba: Thanks for coming over and helping out with the baby.

Glinda: Well, it's the least I can do. But lately, I been thinking that it's you who I should thank.

(Elphaba gives her a confuse look.)

Elphaba: Thank me? For what?

Glinda: For everything. Elphie, you made me realize that there's more important things in life than myself. Without you, I wouldn't understand that and . . . I wouldn't have a great friend like you. (Elphaba Smiles)

_(Sings) Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better? But<em>

Elphaba and Glinda: _Because I knew you...  
><em>  
>Elphaba: <em>Because I knew you...<em>

Glinda: _Because I knew you..._

Elphaba and Glinda: _I have been changed . . . for good._

(They hug)

Elphaba: Well, you better get going. It's a long flight to Emerald City.

Glinda: Right. Oh, Elphie! I was working on a new spell. Wanna see?

Elphaba: Oh, I don't think that's-

Glinda: Oh, don't worry. It's a quick one.

(She pulls out her wand and gives his a twirl. Magic dust covers her entire body and she is lifted into the sky.)

Glinda: Here I go . . .

Elphaba: Glinda, be careful!

(Fiyero comes out with Liir in his arms and Chistery flying over to her shoulder.)

Fiyero: Should we catch her?

Elphaba: (Sighs) I think she'll be fine.

(Liir coos. Elphaba kisses her son's forehead and watches her friend in the sky. In the sky, Glinda flies all around the castle having a good time.)

(Glinda Laughing)

Glinda: (Sighs) Well, that's it. They lived happily ever after. (Giggles)

(And with a wave of her wand, the story ends.)

**Hope you liked my verison of the musical. Make sure check the sequel: Wicked II! Please R&RXD**


End file.
